Sailor Moon Sailor Guardians
by Hikari no Senshi
Summary: It was like looking in a mirror....but I couldn't see myself in her eyes. What happens when Sailor Moon can't stop the enemy because her allies won't let her?
1. Prologue

"Congratulations on your second child, Queen Serenity!" cried an excited Princess Tonicia. Queen Serenity gave her a gentle smile, running her fingers over her baby girl's pale cheek which was an ivory white, and as soft as...well...a baby's skin. The young, four-year-old Princess Anoamias of Alania rushed to Tonicia's side. Anoamias was a young girl with slightly pointed ears, long blonde hair. She gave a curtsy to Queen Serenity, and then pouted.

"May I hold her, your majesty?" Tonicia gave a smile and knelt down so that she was at eye level with the small child.

"You're a bit small, Anoamias."

Anoamias looked up at Tonicia with pleading eyes. "I'm big enough! I was too small to hold Princess Serenity! Can't I hold the new Princess?"

"I wouldn't touch the new Princess if I were you," a voice rang out. Anoamias turned, clinging to Tonicia's arm, staring at the shadowy figure who stepped out for all to see.

"Princess Aeros!" Anoamias rushed over to hug the older Guardian Senshi who just glared down at her.

"I bring news, Your Majesty Queen Serenity...news of your child. A prophecy. She will destroy the Silver Millennium..."

It was then decided that the youngest princess olf the Moon Kingdom would be put into an eternal rest. Despite better judgement, Queen Serenity did not have the heart to kill her own daughter. She placed four senshi, Sailor DarkStar, Sailor Aeros, Sailor Valiant, and Sailor Solanis to guard the resting place of her daughter, which was located on the darkest planet at the edge of the Solar System: Nemesis. Queen Serenity also assigned four senshi to take action, should by some chance, the Queen's youngest daughter should awaken: Sailor Sirius, the senshi of the Dog Star, Sailor Alania, the senshi of the Planet of Light, and the twins, Sailor Shadow and Sailor Devastation, the senshi of gloom and emotional torment.

"Princess, please! Keep still!"

Anoamias fought to pull herself free of her nursemaid's arms. "Lantris!" she cried, watching her brother climb into the small ship that would take him to the aid of the Moon in the war with Earth. Tears threatened to spill from the corners of her eyes. She couldn't bear the immense pain of being alone again. So much was happening these days and so many people were leaving. Anoamias finally pulled from her nursemaid's grip and ran off into the palace, hiking up the skirts of her gown.  
The palace's interior was inviting. Paintings of past rulers, family members, and bold knights lines the marble walls. Lush, soft, Alanian-made carpets rested upon the floor. Anoamias entered a large room at the center of the palace. At the wall opposite the large double doors were two thrones sitting on a marble platform set out from the wall with three steps protruding from each side. One was large, set in gold, and had red cushioning, while the smaller one was silver, and the cushioning was blue. A lush, deep blue carpet led from the doorway to the two thrones. Sandstone statues of previous queens stood on either side of the carpet.  
Anoamias strode into the room, stopping before the statue of a young woman that could have been her double. While Anoamias held her grandmother's facial features, high cheekbones, a small dainty nose, and a small forehead, she bore the blonde hair that her grandfather passed down to her mother, and then to her. Yet, her sapphire eyes were that of her father, or so she'd been told.  
Anoamias knelt before the statue, buried her face in her hands, and cried.

"What's this now?" asked a soft voice that was filled with concern.  
Anoamias lifted her gaze and turned, seeing a strapping older Alanian standing behind her. He had a muscular build, tan skin, and long, brown hair. Anoamias knew him well. His name was Talon. He was a knight who had looked after her like a father. She knew well that he was in love with her mother.

"My dear Princess, why are you crying?" Talon asked, kneeling down to wrap an arm around her shoulders. Anoamias looked up at him and answered,

"Lantris left for war. Now no one's here to play with me. Who will make the maidservants' sons stop picking on me?" Talon gave a sympathetic smile and kissed her forehead in a fatherly manner.

"I'm always here," he whispered in the hopes of comforting her. Anoamias shook her head, pointing to the sword at his side.

"Soon, you'll have to leave to. You'll have to fight with Lantris…" Talon nodded.

"That's true," he replied, "but you have your nursemaids and your mother. Cheer up, little one, you are not alone." Anoamias jumped to her feet, placing her hands on her hips.

"All they care about is getting me ready for marriage!" she cried.

Talon sighed and placed a finger to her lips. "Princess, you know very well that Lantris cannot take the thro-"

"I don't wanna marry a prince! I wanna marry for me! I wanna marry for-"

"'Want to,' not 'wanna'. Speak like a lady, Anoamias," whispered a timid, elegant, practiced voice. An older woman stood behind Anoamias, and the small girl stared up at her. Though her golden hair bore streaks of grayish-white, she still held an exotic, ancient beauty. She was dressed in a simple white gown with gold trim. Upon her brown rested a silver circlet shaped into leaves with amber jewels. Anoamias corrected herself,

"I don't WANT TO marry a prince! I WANT TO marry for me! I WANT TO marry for love!" Anoamias' mother smiled her approval. Talon straightened and bowed lowly to Anoa's mother.

"My lady Arsfel, it seems I am of no more use here. I will return to my post." Arsfel nodded and watched him go, then looked down at her daughter.

"Now Anoamias, you know you have a duty to the crown," she said knowingly. Anoamias pouted and crossed her arms.

"My name is Anoa…" she muttered. Her mother's voice grew slightly cold and she flicked her daughter on the nose to correct her, replying,

"Your name is Anoamias! You should be proud to be named after your grandmother!" Anoa looked as if she were about to cry, but her face hardened. It was a few minutes before those pale features softened into sadness.

"Why are there so many rules? Why can't I be myself?" she asked. Arsfel took her daughter's hand and led her over to the two thrones. Sitting down, she pulled Anoamias' lithe form into her lap.

"You can, dearling, but you must think of what's best for those in your charge. Royalty isn't about getting your own way. It's about looking after those who need your guidance." Anoamias nodded and stood. She needed time to think. She curtsied to her mother as Talon pushed the doors open, rushing back in. Breathless, he spoke, as a man came in behind him.

"You're Majesty…this man…" Anoamias lifted a hand to silence him and smiled at her mother.

"It's time I did what is best for my people."

"Anoa-" Anoamias hopped down from the steps and moved in front of the large man. His deep, red eyes bore into her sapphire hues. He reached out a hand and ran it through her hair.

"Hello, daughter," came a deep, melodic voice, that sounded like a male choir singing slightly out of tune with each other. Anoamias gave him a confused look.

"Daughter…?" The man threw Arsfel a glare.

"She doesn't know," he stated flatly. Arsfel returned the glare full force and moved in front of her daughter, pushing Anoamias behind her.

"You shouldn't be here, Merrick," she warned, but Merrick drew back his hand, backhanding the woman hard across the face.

"You will address me as master! You've been gifted enough by bearing my daughter!"

"You're Majesty!" Talon cried, immediately whipping out his sword, but Merrick needed only to lift a hand, and Talon was thrown backwards, against the wall. Anoamias picked up her skirts and rushed to his side, wide-eyed and frightened. She knelt down and lifted him into her arms to find him unconscious.

"Talon!" she begged, "Talon, wake up!" Anoamias let her eyes fly to the pair of shadows on the wall, just as Merrick's sword thrust deep into her mother's chest, and out through the other side. Anoamias turned and watched helplessly as her mother's dead, limp form fell to the floor. Merrick lifted his sword and wiped the blood off on the carpet. He sheathed it and walked toward Anoamias.

"Now, my dear daughter," he said gently, compassionately, "you will come with me. I will teach you to use your power." Anoamias' eyes narrowed at him and she shook her head.

"I am not going anywhere with you!" she cried. Merrick's eyes lost their gentleness and he grabbed Anoamias by the wrists, pulling her toward the door. Anoamias struggled madly, but her small, lithe form was no match for the bigger man. "Let me go!"

"You will be my heir!" he cried, but Anoamias kept struggling.

"I…said…NO!" As she screamed, her eyes began to glow a golden color, as did the stone around her neck. She closed her eyes to the light…and everything went black.

When Anoamias opened her eyes, she was staring up into the face of a blonde woman dressed in a gown of deep blue. "Mother...?" The woman chuckled and shook her head.

"Mother? Do I really look so much like her, silly?" Anoamias took a moment to study the woman's face, then sat up.

"Ah! Haruka-san!" Haruka gave a smirk and pushed Anoamias' hair from her face, running her figners over the few cuts that blemished the little girl's face.

"What happened, my little seraphim? Where did you get these cuts? You were surrounded by a ball of light, unconscious. When it disappeared I tried to see if you were all right." Anoamias' eyes widened.

"Alania! My mother! She's dead...some man...he said he was my father...he killed Talon and my mother...then there was this bright light...and...I passed out...I think..." Haruka looked worried.

"Your father?" She looked around a moment. "Where is the Hikarizuishou?" Anoamias tilted her head and reached into the pocket of her golden dress, pulling out a golden chain holding a bright amber stone that seemed to glow like fire when the light hit it. Haruka nodded, relief in her eyes. "All right...good. I'm going to call Princess Michiru and we're going to go check it out." Anoamias nodded and hugged Haruka's arms to her chest.

"Onee-san! Please don't leave me!" Haruka smiled and nodded.

"All right, Seraphim. C'mon." Anoamias gave a smile and followed Haruka into a large room with computers and monitors. Haruka started pushing a few buttons, and soon Michiru's form appeared on the screen.

"Haruka-chan...? What's wrong?"

"Something's happened on Alania. Merrick came...and well...Anoamias isn't sure of the rest."

"I'll meet you there," and Michiru disappeared from the screen. Haruka turned off the computer and turned to Anoamias.

"Well?" she said, a sigh escaping her lips, "...let's go, huh?" Anoamias nodded and tilted her head.

"Should we transform first, Onee-san?" Haruka nodded with a smile.

"That might just be a good idea, Seraphim." Haruka lifted her henshin wand into the air.

**"Uranus Planet Power...Make-UP!" **In moments, Sailor Uranus stood in front of Anoamias with a grin, her Space Sword held at her side. Anoamias gave a smile and touched a hand to her crystal, pulling it from hedr pocket once more, and holding it up.

**"Alania Immortal Power...Make-UP!" **A flash of light, and Sailor Alania stood ready, holding the Celestial Katana ready.

It had been two years since Alania was destroyed, and seven-year-old Anoamias was now living in Miranda Castle with Princess Haruka, being raised and taught by the older woman.

"Come on, Anoamias. Again!" Anoamias nodded and moved into a fighting position. She may have been small, but due to Haruka's teachings, she was as strong as Sailor Venus. Anoa lept as Haruka, landing punch for punch upon the older woman, who blocked, until Anoamias ducked, and slid past Haruka's guard, punching her hard in the stomach. Haruka stumbled back and grinned.

"Not bad, Seraphim. Not bad at all." Anoamias smiled and tilted her head.

"So...Onee-san? What was in that letter from the Moon Kingdom?" Haruka grinned and walked over, picking Anoamias up in her arms. She sat down, and placed the smaller girl in her lap.

"An invitation to the Masquerade Ball on the Moon. I don't think we're going to go, though." Anoamias pouted.

"Please, Onee-san? I'd like to go so much. I want to see Tonicia and Serenity..." Haruka chuckled and nodded.

"All right, Seraphim...we'll go." Anoamias smiled and hugged Haruka tightly.

The night of the ball came and Anoamias smiled when Princess Tonicia and Princess Serenity made their way over to the group. "Tonicia!" She rushed over and hugged the older girl tightly. Tonicia smiled and knelt down to hug the smaller girl.

"It's good to see you, Anoamias." Anoamias turned her gaze to Serenity and smiled happily. She gave a small curtsy and bowed her head.

"You look wonderful, Princess Serenity." Serenity chuckled and ran her fingers through Anoamias' hair.

"You've grown up so much..."

The party was a huge success. Serenity let Tonicia mingle with old friends and new and soon, she was dancing with a young man in a mask. Anoamias sighed, watching the two, but her dreamy daze was short-lived. Luna, Marco, and Artemis came sprinting through the hall, Selene and Vepsa trailing behind them.

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER! BRACE YOURSELVES!" Luna cried as she came sprinting past everyone, toward the Queen, "THE MOON KINGDOM IS UNDER ATTACK! THE MOON KINGDOM IS UNDER ATTACK!"

Anoamias' eyes widened and she imediately rushed to help everyone. She watched in horror as Tanya was knocked unconscious. Haruka rushed toward her, placing her hands on the little girl's shoulders and kneeling down so that they were at eye level.

"Anoamias, go an hide. The older senshi will handle this." Anoamias shook her head.

"But, Onee-san!" Haruka shook her head.

"No, Anoamias. It is not yet your time to fight. You have a mission to fulfill." Anoamias seemed confused, then realized what Haruka was speaking of.

"Nemesis...they might go after the Sleep Princess..." Haruka nodded and Anoa turned to run. She made her way to a balcony, so that she could keep an eye out if anyone needed help, but spotting Princess Serenity and the boy she'd been dancing with, she hid, peering around the doorway. Anoamias watched in utter horror as Endymion was killed, and then the Princess killed herself due to her love for her. Anoamias screamed in horror, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Princess Serenity!" Remembering Haruka's words, the smaller girl had no choice, she found a closet, and hid inside.

Anoamias stared at the blackness around her. It was as if everything had disappeared. Then a while light shone behind her, and Anoamias turned to stare at Queen Serenity. The Queen smiled gently at the little girl. "Anoamias...you are needed for a special purpose...for now until Selene deems it worthy, I will supress your memories...as an Alanian you are gifted with immortality to a degree." Anoamias tilted her head.

"Mother never told me about this..." Queen Serenity smiled.

"Disease and old age will never bring you death, but steer away from the sword...for those who live by the sword will die by the sword." Anoamias nodded. Queen Serenity touched Anoamias' cheek. "I hope that you will be much older than you are now before the Soldier of Light is needed." Queen Serenity released Anoa's cheek and backed away, and Anoamias was falling...falling...


	2. Chapter 1

"So…what do we do now?"

The blonde looked over at her two comrades, a girl with green hair, and one with pink. "I'm not completely sure," was the simple answer, "…but I do know we need to find our fourth senshi. If anything, we need to give her this." The blonde lifted a hand, holding up a pen-like object, with the decoration of a six-pointed star, decorated with a black "s" in the center.

"I don't see why we need another senshi. We can handle this Sleeping Princess on our own, can't we?" the pink-haired girl asked.

The blonde shook her head. "If we could, I wouldn't have gone chasing you two, now, would I?" The one with pink hair wrinkled her nose at the bitter answer.

"Would you three PLEASE stop acting like babies and focus on our mission?" A silver cat with a six-pointed star on her forehead leapt onto the blonde's lap, accepting the attention of the girl's fingers running through her fur. "Not only do we need to find the fourth Guardian Senshi, we also need to find Sailor Moon. I must inform her guardian, my sister, of what's going on….we can't have the Solar System Senshi interfering with this mission."

"So…what do we do…right now?" The green-haired girl asked, reaching down to straighten her boot, which was slipping slightly from around her calf.

"We wait," answered the blonde. "For the Solar System Senshi to reveal themselves."

"Usagi-chan! Matte!" Minako cried as she and Tanya rushed to catch up with the blonde. "Where are you going?" Minako asked.

Usagi sighed, happily. "I'm going to go look at colleges with Ami-chan."

Tanya looked quite surprised. "This coming from the girl who hates school?" She placed a hand on Usagi's forehead. "Are you feeling all right? You're kind of warm."

Usagi pushed Tanya's hand away as Minako laughed. "I want to get into a good college."

Minako raised an eyebrow. "Why's that? To impress Mamoru-san…?" Usagi blushed, nodding her head, slightly, a shameful look forming over her face. Tanya and Minako burst out laughing.

"I should have known you weren't serious about school work," Tanya joked. The three stopped outside a large building.

"This is the place…" Usagi whispered. She lifted a hand to open the door, but the sound of two people frantically calling her name caused her to stop and turn around. Ami and Rei came rushing toward the three. "Ami-chan! Rei-chan! What is it?"

The two stopped to catch their breath a moment. "Come with us to Hikawa Shrine. Luna's called an emergency meeting," Ami replied. Usagi nodded and the girls rushed toward the shrine, all thoughts of college no longer in their minds...

Once all the girls were settled around the small table in the center of the room, Luna began. "Ever since the city installed cameras on the street-lights, we've been watching the city closely for any sign of danger." Tanya lifted one of Makoto's dumplings off the plate and bit into it.

Once she swallowed, she spoke, "…but haven't we obtained peace? There hasn't been an attack since before we graduated high school…that was nearly a year ago."

Artemis nodded. "We thought so, too…until we saw this." He turned to Ami's laptop and pressed a few buttons. A video feed began to play. A silhouette of three girls and a cat were the main focus.

"Well…who are they?" Minako asked, leaning over to get a better look. "They almost look like they're wearing senshi fukus."

Luna nodded. "I'm not completely sure who they are. No matter how close we get, nor how much editing we do, we aren't able to get a clear view of their faces."

Makoto tilted her head slightly, scrunching her eyes, and attempted to get a better view of three strangers. "Wait… 'not completely sure'…? Luna, do you have any idea who they might be?"

Luna sighed and looked at Artemis. "Should we tell them…?"

Artemis shook his head. "Never mind that right now," he growled, turning off the laptop. "I think we should set up a routine patrol of the city….to see if we can find these girls." The girls noticed the serious look on his face and they all agreed.

"I don't think anyone should be alone…so we'll do it in pairs. Usagi-chan, you can patrol with Mamoru-san. Ami-chan, and Mako-chan…" Luna continued on, setting up teams of two to patrol. When she was done, she silenced and looked over at Artemis. After the tension in the room had died, the girl began gossiping and talking about boys. Artemis and Luna moved over to a window sill.

"Could it really be them?" Artemis asked, worry lining his voice. Luna shuddered, turning her gaze away from Artemis to the afternoon sky outside.

"Let's hope not," Luna said.

"Jaa ne, Rei-chan! I'll see you tomorrow!" Usagi stretched, heading down the stairs toward the street. The sun was setting, and Usagi should have been home an hour ago. She could probably sneak in…but getting Shingo to keep a secret was near impossible.

"Usagi-chan…." Usagi looked down at Luna, who was walking beside her.

"Yes, Luna?" Luna looked very worried, which Usagi had gotten used to by now. Luna was always worried when things went roughly.

"I don't want you walking around alone, until we know what's going on, okay?" Luna stated. Her voice was lined with a level of worry Usagi wasn't used to.

"Luna…do you know something?" Luna furiously shook her head.

"No. Of course not, Usagi-chan. I'm just showing as much concern as I would for any of the senshi." Usagi didn't believe her, but she wouldn't press the matter anymore.

"Hey, watch it!" A girl about Usagi's size cried as Usagi rammed into her. The girl stumbled backwards, landing on her butt.

Usagi blinked. "I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you," Usagi fussed. She went to help the girl up, but the girl slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me!" the girl cried. She stood and brushed herself off. The girl looked at Usagi and her eyes widened. "S-sorry! I didn't realize…I thought you were someone else." Usagi was surprised by the girl's sudden change in attitude, but she didn't question it. The girl was very pretty. She had long blonde hair, a little darker than her own. It was parted at the middle and pulled into a very low, very loose ponytail at the girl's back, with the bangs hanging in her face. She wore a style that Usagi had never seen before, a black and red corset, a simple black peasant skirt, black platform boots, and fishnet stockings. Usagi smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Usagi Tsukino. Are you new to Tokyo?" The girl nodded.

"I just moved here with my foster family a few months ago. I'm Anoa Craine, by the way." Usagi only then noticed the girl's terrible Japanese. Anoa bowed slightly. "I'm actually on my way home from the high school. I was signing up for classes. I better get home, though. My brother, Jason, won't be happy if I'm late. Bye, Tsukino-san!"

Usagi waved and looked at Luna, who had been silent this entire time. If Luna had been human, her face would have been a pale white. "Luna….? What's wrong?"

Luna shook her head. "N-nothing, Usagi-chan. Let's go home." Usagi nodded and continued her walk home.

Meanwhile, Sailor Sirius and Sailor Venus were scaling rooftops not too far away from this chance meeting. "Venus…was it me, or did Luna and Artemis know something?"

Venus stopped and looked back at Sirius. "I think they knew something…but they weren't ready to tell us. Maybe they want to wait until they're sure?"

Sirius shrugged. "Perhaps." She didn't look completely convinced. "But if these newcomers are Sailor Senshi, what's there to worry about?"

Venus looked back at Sirius. "We thought that about the Anima-mates, remember?"

Sirius nodded. "I stand corrected." She looked over the edge of a building. "It seems so quiet, this evening." Venus nodded in agreement. That was when a scream carried over the air. Sirius looked over at Venus and the two lept off the building, landing on the ground below, where a large, flaming dog the size of a horse was closing in on a group of women. Beside the dog was a strange looking girl. She hat shoulder-length black hair, the bangs cut to shape her face and dyed blue. She turned her head and what Venus and Sirius saw nearly freaked them out. The girl had pupiless emerald green eyes. She also wore a black and navy blue fuku that was missing the stomach piece. In her right hand was a naginata with a black blade. The girl smirked and bowed.

"Hello Sailor Venus, Sailor Sirius," the girl greeted them in an emotionless tone, "I'm looking for Princess Serenity. Could you make this easy on yourselves, and tell me where she is?"

Sirius and Venus took on a fighting stance. "Not a chance," Sirius answered.

The girl sighed. "All right, then. Kaine…" She looked to the dog. "I've found you two very tasty treats right here. Help yourself." The girl turned to walk off.

"Wait!" Sirius cried, "….who are you!?" The girl only smirked and disappeared. Sirius backed away as the large, flaming dog came at them. "What IS this thing?" she asked, looking over at Venus.

Venus shook her head, "I don't know." Venus lifted her hand to her lips. _**"Venus! Love and Beauty SHOCK!"**_ She threw the heart-shaped blast at the dog, but it didn't even seem to phase him. "Sirius, what do we do!?" Sirius looked terrified.

"Hold it right there!" A voice cried. Sirius, Venus, and the flaming dog looked up. A girl in a gold and blue fuku stood on top of a lamppost. Her long golden hair was parted at the center, and pulled back into a very lose, very low ponytail at the center of her back. Her fuku was also missing the stomach piece. Sirius noticed something very familiar about the girl, but her eyes were drawn to the girl's most prominent feature. She had pointed ears…which completely surprised Sirius.


	3. Chapter 2

"Who are you?" Sirius demanded, taking on a protective stance. The blonde senshi smiled and pushed her bangs out of her face.

"Born with the power of light, sailor suited pretty soldier, Sailor Alania! On behalf of the ruined Planet of Light, you will be vanquished!" She pointed a decorated katana at the flaming dog. _**"Alania Celestial Katana STRIKE!"**_ A bright light surrounded the blade of her katana. Alania leapt from the lamppost and ran at the large dog. In a single sweep, her blade ripped right through it, and it disintegrated, leaving a pile of red glitter on the ground where it once stood. A black crystal landed in the pile. Alania picked it up and showed it to Venus and Sirius. "See this? This is the heart of the demon you just fought. Aim for its heart. That's how you destroy it…and once it's become a pile of dust…" She wrapped her fist around the crystal, and then opened it, letting the dust that was left hit the ground, "…destroy its heart." Alania looked at the two. "I won't help you again. I'm not a babysitter. I have my own mission." Alania looked over at Sirius. "You and I will be talking again very soon, Sailor Sirius." Alania turned, and walked away.

"Wait…."

Alania turned to look back at them. "Yes….?"

Sirius stepped forward. "Do I know you?"

Alania smiled. "You used to. You'll be seeing a few senshi with fukus similar to mine….if they're telling something to attack you…and if they're looking for Princess Serenity, they're not your allies."

Venus crossed her arms. "How do we know we can trust you?" Alania smirked, hands now folded behind her as she walked backwards.

"You can't…until you remember." She gave a slight bow. "Jaa ne." With that, she leapt into the air, and disappeared.

"Who was that…?" Venus asked.

Sirius shook her head. "I'm not sure….but I know her from somewhere. She seems so familiar."

"Ah! Anoa-chan!"  
The blonde lifted those sapphire eyes from her book, to a pigtailed blonde rushing over to her, pulling the arm of an older boy with short black hair. Anoa smiled softly. "Konnichi wa, Tsukino-san."

Usagi blinked, only now realizing that Anoa was wearing the uniform of Juuban High. Usagi tilted her head. "You go to my old school!"

Anoa blinked. "Really? I just transferred there. It's so hard to keep up, they speak so fast." Usagi giggled. Anoa looked over at the boy. "Usagi-chan…? Who's this?" she asked.

Usagi grinned. "This is my boyfriend. Chiba Mamoru."

Anoa stood and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Mamoru nodded, and held out his hand. Anoa blinked, grinned, and shook it. "It's wonderful to meet you," he said, speaking English.

Anoa took a moment to pick out his Japanese accent, but she couldn't help but feel relieved. "You speak English?" He nodded. The two continued talking for a moment, until Anoa realized how totally lost Usagi was. "Ah! Gomen ne, Usagi-chan."

Usagi shook her head. "Um….Anoa-chan, Mamo-chan and I are going to Hikawa Jinga to hang out with a bunch of my friends. Would you like to come?" Anoa was about to say more, when a male voice called her name. She turned. A boy with short sandy blonde hair rushed over to them. He was handsome, and his blue eyes were strikingly beautiful. His form was slender, but slightly muscular. He wore a simple t-shirt and jeans.

"Anoa, there you are! I told you to wait for me."

Anoa blinked. "I did….in a place where I could sit down and read."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Dad's gonna be pissed if we're late, Anoa."

Anoa bit her lip. "Could you cover for me? Usagi just asked me to go with her to Hikawa Jinga to meet her friends."

Jason looked over at Mamoru and Usagi and sighed. "All right, but don't be home too late."

Anoa grinned and hugged him, then looked over at her friends. "Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san, this is Jason. My brother." Usagi grinned and bowed. Jason returned the bow, then shook Mamoru's hand. He turned back to Anoa.

"I'll see you when you get home." He kissed Anoa's forehead, and headed off.

Anoa turned back to Usagi and Mamoru, smiling brightly. "Shall we be off?"

When they arrived at Hikawa Jinga, Usagi led Anoa inside. Anoa quickly exchanged her street shoes for a pair of white slippers, set out for guests. Anoa nearly tripped as she followed Usagi down the hall, and into a comfy room with a large table, cushions spread out around it, a television, a few posters, and a bookcase with a ton of manga. Anoa looked around at the group of five girls who were waiting for them. Two caught her eye immediately. The two Usagi introduced Minako and Tanya. Anoa bowed as Usagi introduced her to the group, and she sat down beside Tanya, shifting a little as she sat there. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you," she stated.

"Anoa, where are you from? Your accent isn't familiar to me," Rei questioned.

Anoa met Rei's violet eyes and smiled. "Actually, I'm not from Japan," Anoa answered, "…though, I figure you've guessed that all ready. I'm from England, actually." Minako's eyes lit up.

"Really?" the blonde asked, "What's it like?"

"It's wonderful…..the cities aren't as packed as Japan…I lived in a small town…it was really old fashioned. I remember walking to school every morning. I'd pass the Bakery and say hello to the Baker. He's known me since I was little….he'd give me a fresh roll from the oven to eat on my way to school. There's also this really pretty lake that my sisters, my brother, and I would go swim in with the all the other kids."

Tanya sighed. "It sounds beautiful. Like something out of one of those romantic movies."

Anoa nodded. "Why did you move?" Ami asked.

Anoa sighed. "My dad's an author….and he takes his ideas from the people we live with. Unfortunately, not all of those ideas are good ideas. Apparently he published a story about something very private that had to do with one of our neighbors. No one was very happy about it after that, so we moved." The girls looked surprised. Anoa shrugged. "…apparently my mom was from Japan…but she died before I could meet her. Right after my little sister Carrie was born." The others looked confused. Anoa giggled. "I thought Usagi would have told you. I'm adopted."

"That explains a lot," Mamoru stated. Anoa silenced, feeling as if she was talking too much. She listened to the girls talk about their own families, and she was pleased to hear about Usagi's younger brother, and agreed to have both Usagi and Shingo over for dinner sometime soon to meet her younger sisters. Anoa grew intrigued by the girls' stories, but it was something Tanya said that caught her ears.

"I was talking to Yaten-kun on the phone yesterday. Their tour is almost over. He, Seiya, and Taiki are coming back to Tokyo for the last concert in this tour. They're singing with a Foreign singer from England." Tanya looked at Anoa. "Do you know who she is, Anoa?"

Anoa nodded, her cheeks turning scarlet. "….me," she answered. The girls' looked shocked. "Seiya and I are old friends…when he heard I released my first album, we talked about doing a concert together….when I sent word that I was moving here, he asked me to sing at this concert with them when they return. I didn't know you guys knew him."

Usagi nodded. "They went to high school with us."

Anoa's eyes widened. "So YOU'RE the Usagi he was talking about. I should have guess from your hairstyle."

Hours had passed, and Makoto had even cooked them dinner. Anoa finally stood. "I need to get home. I promised my brother that I wouldn't stay out to late. Dinner was wonderful, Mako-chan. I hope to see you all again."

Tanya stood. "I'll walk you to the door," she offered. Anoa nodded and gathered her things. Tanya led her to the door. "It was really nice meeting you," Tanya stated.

Anoa nodded. "I'm glad I finally got you alone…I've been wanting to talk to you since I met you…Sailor Sirius." Tanya's eyes widened. "How did you know….?"

Anoa chuckled. "Never mind that. Right now isn't the proper time…meet me in Juuban Park tomorrow at three….and…tell Marco that Selene says hello. If he remembers everything…then he'll know who you're talking about. Jaa ne." With that, Anoa slipped out of the white slippers, and back into her school shoes. She stepped outside, and made her way down the large staircase, back onto the main road. _She knows who I am, now…she'll tell Usagi and the others, no doubt. Lela won't like this at all_. Anoa was pulled from her thoughts by a silent mew. Anoa's sapphire eyes darted around, until she spotted it; a beautiful blueish black cat with the symbol of a moon and star on its forehead. "Who might you be?" She walked over and lifted the cat into her arms. "That symbol…c'mon, let me take you home."

It wasn't long before Anoa arrived home. "I'm home! Sorry I'm late!" Anoa silenced as she was hushed by Ran, one of the older two over her five younger sisters. Anoa stepped into her room, where a beautiful, silver-grey cat was waiting for her. "Hello, Selene. I'm sorry I wasn't home sooner….but look who I found on the way home." Anoa placed the stray cat on the bed. "He's asleep…but look at that symbol on his forehead. Is he a guardian like you?" Selene didn't answer. She simply moved over to the stray cat and nudged him. The male cat groaned and sat up. His beautiful emerald eyes darted from Anoa, to Selene.

"Where am I?" he demanded in fluent English.

Anoa tilted her head. "That's an odd way to say thank you…" she stated.

The cat nodded his head. "Forgive me…and my appearance. I've not had an easy time."

Anoa nodded. "I can see that…and don't worry about the way you look…hold on a minute." Anoa disappeared from the room, and returned with a first aid kit. She got to work, bandaging the cat's wounds. "Hold still, okay? Obviously, you're a guardian like Selene. My name is Anoa. I'm Sailor Alania…which senshi are you the guardian of?" she asked.

The cat nodded. "My name is Vespa. I'm looking for Sailor Cernunnos." Anoa was about to speak, when a voice caught her ears.

"Y'know…you better stop-'Noa, that thing could be carrying fleas! Just look at it!" Anoa let those sapphire eyes dart to her older brother.

Anoa gave a pout. "But he was all alone out there, Jason! And he's hurt! Once he's been cleaned up, and given a bath, he'll be just fine!" Anoa ran her fingers over Vespa's fur. "He's not wearing any tags...and you know Dad. He's got just as much as a soft spot for animals as myself. Besides, Selene's been needing a playmate, right Selene?" Anoa patted her own grey cat's head with a smile. "I'll take care of him, Jason. You know me." Anoa smiled at her brother a moment. She and Jason were close. It was hard to tell that the girl was adopted, save for those pointed ears of hers. Everyone believed them to be a birth defect. The result of her mother doing drugs, or something. She stood and walked over to her brother, giving him those adorable puppy dog eyes that he couldn't resist...and he wondered where Carrie and Mandi learned it from. Jason gave one last disgusted look to Vespa, and sighed.

"Yeah, dad does love animals, but will he love it when you get worms, or something of the sort?" He raised both eyebrows in challenge this time, rolling his eyes as she threw the 'puppy eyes' card. Oi. Now the whole household seemed to know it was his weakness, all the littler ones were slowly picking up on Anoa.

"Oh, come off it." He smirked, reaching out and tousling her long blonde hair for a moment. He gave the dirty and grimey cat another unsatisfied glance before shrugging. "I supposed I can live with it, if it doesn't infect me with any unknown diseases, or something of the sort." He smirked, throwing a playful wink at her. "And quit with those puppy eyes! You're ruining my manly essence." Anoa giggled and kissed her brother's cheek.

She turned and lifted Vespa into her arms. "I guess I should have given you a bath before bandaging you up…oh well." She headed into the bathroom with Vespa.

The next afternoon found Anoa sitting in Juuban Park, a book in her lap as she waited for Tanya. Two other girls were with Anoa. A tall girl with light green eyes, and pink hair, cut short so that it shaped her tomboyish face. She wore a t-shirt with characters from The Nightmare Before Christmas decorating the front, a pair of torn, faded blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. The second girl had long green hair, pulled back into a simple ponytail. Her eyes were pink, and hidden behind glasses that had a thick, black, square frame. She wore a simple white, tank-topped dress, ankle socks, and white sneakers.

"Where is she, Anoa?" The taller, pink-haired teen asked.

Anoa looked up from her book. "I don't know, Lela….hey, Carmen, what time is it?"

The green-haired girl looked at her watch. "Three fifteen," she answered.

Anoa pouted. "She's late…"

"Sorry I'm late!" Anoa looked up as Tanya rushed over, a golden retriever beside her.

Anoa smiled. "Hello, Marco."

The dog stared at her, surprised. "You're older…" he stated.

Anoa nodded. "Unlike everyone else, I wasn't reborn…because of my Alanian blood."

Tanya looked flabbergasted. "You're Sailor Alania!?" Anoa hushed her. "Come on…my house isn't far from here. We'll talk there." Anoa stood and placed her book in her bag. She turned to head home, only to bump into the chest of a taller boy. Anoa stared up at him, and blushed. The boy was quite handsome. Shaggy blue-tipped black hair hung in his ice-blue eyes. He wore a brown t-shirt with a picture of the world with a crown over top on it, and faded blue jeans. Anoa bowed slightly. "Gomenasai."

The boy smiled. "Daijoubu. No harm done. I'm Jobe. Jobe Heart."


	4. Chapter 3

_Author's Note  
In certain scenes, Anoa switches between Japanese in English. She uses English only with the older four of her siblings, (i.e. Jason, Marissa, Ran, and Mandi), as Carrie only speaks Japanese, so I guess I don't need to discern between the two languages._

"Usagi….something's off about that Anoa girl." Rei stated. She was helping Usagi set the table. Usagi's mother had invited her to stay for dinner.

"Eh?" What do you mean?" Usagi asked.

Rei sighed, "I sensed power from her…she had a very strong aura…similar to yours, but not as strong."

Usagi looked surprised. "Are you saying she's Sailor Alania?"

Rei nodded, "…she just might be. Minako-chan and Tanya-chan said that Sailor Alania had an accent to her Japanese. I asked Minako-chan when Anoa-chan left….it's the same accent."

Usagi looked skeptical. "Maybe we should ask Tanya-chan…just to make sure. They said Alania was a complete jerk. Anoa-chan's too polite for her own good. Okaa-san! We're done setting the table!" Usagi looked over at Rei. "I want to be sure before we make any conclusions."

"_I'm Jobe. Jobe Heart." _

Those words echoed through Anoa's mind all through dinner. She couldn't place it, but something about that boy got to her. He was handsome, she had to give him that….but there was something else. She was pulled from her thoughts by the scream of her youngest sister.

"Onee-chan! Sera Bi wa watashino douru desu yo!" Anoa watched Mandi, the second youngest of her four sisters, run by with Carrie's Sailor V dolls. Carrie looked at Anoa, tears in her eyes. "Onee-san!"

Anoa placed her hands on her hips. "Mandi, give Carrie back her doll….now!" Mandi glared at Anoa, but handed the doll over, and made her way to the room the two girls shared.

"Exactly how many sisters do you have, Anoa?" Tanya asked. Anoa grinned.

"Four," she answered, "…and one older brother."

Tanya looked surprised. "How does your dad handle them all?" she asked.

"He gets a lot of help from Jason and me,"Anoa explained, "Dad spends most of his time working on his book. Ran! Turn that TV down! So, Jas, myself, and the oldest of the Terror Quartet, Marissa, take turns cooking dinner…I should say Marissa and I….since Jason just burns everything and orders takeout." The two laughed.

"Anoa, that's not exactly why we're here," Lela cut in.

Anoa nodded. "Let's go to my room. C'mon, Marco." She turned to look at the golden retriever, only to watch him desperately trying to remove a baby doll dress from his head. Tanya burst out laughing, and Anoa tried to hide her amusement. Carmen rushed over to help him, and once he was free, they headed down the hall and into her bedroom, which felt rather large to Tanya; compared to how cramped the house was with the six children living there. "Marco, are you okay? I'm really sorry about my sister…"

Marco lifted his paw to silence her, "I understand completely, Anoa-chan." Anoa smiled and bowed slightly.

"Can we get started all ready?" Lela asked impatiently, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

Anoa shook her head. "We're still waiting for Selene and Vespa."

Lela rolled her eyes. "We can at least start…" the older girl stated. Anoa sighed, having waited for this moment with immense apprehension.

"Tanya-chan…" she began, "…how much of the past do you remember?"

Tanya looked surprised by the question. "Very little…a few stray memories…and the destruction of the Silver Millennium."

Carmen pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose so they rested more comfortably in front of her eyes. "And Anoa's not familiar at all?"

"Of course she is!" Tanya argued, "…but the face I remember was much younger."

"That's because she WAS much younger." Selene's silver-grey form now sat on the windowsill. Anoa smiled, but noticed Vespa was nowhere in sight.

Lela voiced Anoa's unspoken question. "Where's 'Blacky'?"

Selene shot Lela a look that silenced her. _"Vespa…_is out looking for his senshi," The cat explained. Selene looked around a moment, and then froze. Anoa noticed the hair standing up on the cat's back. "Hello, Marco," Selene forced out.

The dog seemed to smirk. "All this time and you're still afraid of me?"

Selene looked repulsed. "Hardly. Your form unsettles me, is all."

Lela cleared her throat.

"Oh, all right!" Anoa rolled her eyes. "Selene would you tell Tanya-chan the story?"

Selene nodded. "You know that there are more planets than what is in this Solar System, yes?"

Tanya nodded. "Of course…like Kinmoku."

Selene nodded, "Kinmoku's Galaxy System is only one of the other system's out there. Alania's Luster System is another." Anoa turned her gaze toward the window, knowing what was next. "I do not know the full details of Alania's destruction. Anoa's memory has not yet returned…and not many of the Moon Kingdom's records have been salvaged, but the Luster System is void and lifeless, much like the Solar System. Located in that system are Alania, a planet of intense light, harmless to only Alanians, Solanis and Aeros, Alania's moons, Cernunnos, a planet of jungles, and Darkstar, a star that glows black in the daylight. There are others, but their names are unrecorded…they may not have been inhabited, since there's no record of Sailor Senshi from them in what little we know of the past."

Tanya looked at Lela and Carmen. "So, I take it you two are the senshi of Alania's moons?"

Lela shook her head. "We're of two of Neptune's satellites," Lela explained, "We protect Alania because of her lack of her own senshi. Have you noticed that Sailor Moon has so many protectors? Alania has very few. We've little relation to Princess Neptune, since a distant cousin of her father's was our mother. Our father, on the other hand, was a full-blooded Alanian."

Tanya nodded. "Which explains your tie to Anoa…but what does this have to do with me?" she asked.

"We're getting to that," Selene continued, "You see, deep in the records of the Moon Kingdom that we DO have, there is talk of a second princess. Princess Serenity's younger sister."

A shocked look came over Tanya's face. "…but where is she?"

Selene sighed, "…a prophecy was brought before the Queen shortly after the princess' birth. 'On the night of the New Moon, the Kingdom's Heart will swoon for the dark-eyed babe that is born. Fair city, be warned, fear the dark-eyed babe with all your mind…..or leave this beautiful world behind.' Princess Serenity's sister was born on the night of the New Moon."

Anoa cut in, "Unable to kill her own daughter, Serenity placed her daughter in an eternal sleep and hid her away at the edge of the Solar System….on Planet Nemesis. Young Sailor Senshi, who were still in training were given a mission. Solanis and Aeros, senshi of Alania's moons, Cernunnos and Darkstar were placed at the Gates of Nemesis to guard the Sleeping Princess. Myself, Naiad, and Neso were ordered to take action should Princess Neeko awaken….and a single senshi was given a second mission. Sailor Sirius was made our leader."

Tanya's eyes widened. "Me? A leader? That's a lot to put on my shoulders, Anoa."

Anoa looked at Tanya. "It's a lot on all of us, Tanya…being put in this position. When we fight Nemesis for the last time…we'll have to kill her."

Tanya shook her head. "Usagi won't like this."

"Usagi won't be involved," Lela stated.

Tanya jumped to her feet. "That's where I draw the line! Usagi is Sailor Moon! She should at least be given a choice!"

Anoa sighed. "Nemesis wants only to kill Usagi and to be named the senshi of the Moon. Nothing more. Involving Usagi in this will only put her in more danger. She must be kept safe."

Tanya clenched her fists. "Marco, you can't agree with this!" Tanya explained. Marco looked away. Just as Tanya was about so say something about Usagi, Anoa heard the giggles of her younger sisters, and then Marissa's voice.

"Anoa! There's someone at the door! It's a boy!"

Anoa stood. "Excuse me." She left the room, leaving the arguing of Tanya and Lela behind her as she made her way to the front door. She saw him. "Seiya-kun!"

Seiya grinned. "You didn't come to practice today, so I came to make sure you're okay. I…I brought cake…"

Anoa smiled weakly. "I had more pressing matters to attend to."

Seiya's face grew serious. "Nemesis?" he asked.

Anoa nodded. "Filling Tanya in."

Seiya nodded. "So Tanya's here? Nice." Anoa sighed and pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Go ahead in. I'll bring plates and stuff."

Seiya nodded and headed down the hall. When Anoa stepped back into the room, she caught the end of something Seiya was saying.

"…and Yaten do more than have coffee last night?"

Tanya glared at him. "Give me one good reason not to shove this cake in your face." Seiya silenced and ducked behind Lela. Anoa laughed and began handing out pieces of cake. The tense mood in the room seemed to lift as the girls dove into conversations about Anoa and Seiya's concert.

"Chasin' after you, oimotomete ano furegaransu anata wo. Dare moubae yashinaisa kagiwa shiki hoshi wo…" Anoa stopped, staring at the lyrics.

Her manager signaled for the band to stop. "Anoa, what's the matter?" he asked.

Anoa lifted a finger to make him wait. "Seiya-kun? My katakana is still rusty. What's this syllable?"

Seiya looked over her shoulder. "That's 'me'."

Anoa nodded. "Me…mo…oh! Memorii!" She grinned at Seiya. "Arigatou."

She turned to her manager. "Anoa, are you going to be able to learn this song?"

Anoa nodded. "Of course! The notes are no problem! It's just a matter of Romanizing the Japanese."

Her manager sighed. "All right…well…let's call it a day. Go home, do your homework, and then work on that song." Anoa giggled and hopped off the stage. She grabbed her bag and turned to leave.

"Hey, Anoa-chan!" Seiya took hold of her hand. "Let me walk you home."

Anoa turned to look at him. "I don't think that's a good idea. I'm meeting Jason…and you know how he feels about you…"

Seiya shuddered. "Don't remind me. Your brother's scary." Anoa giggled and waved goodbye. She hummed to herself as she walked along the sidewalk. It was a cry of fear from a familiar voice that pulled her from her daze.

"Jason…" Anoa took off at a run, rushing to where she was supposed to meet her brother. When she arrived, the scene terrified her. Sailor Darkstar stood over Jason, her naginata pointed at his neck.

"Tell me where she is!" Darkstar demanded.

"Where WHO is?" Jason asked, panicked.

"Your sister!"

Jason shook his head. "I don't….I don't-"

"Get the hell away from my brother!" Anoa ran at Darkstar and threw a punch at the girl's face.

"Anoa, don't!" Jason cried. Anoa lifted her hand to the amber pendant around her neck. Slowly, it transformed into a small wand.

_**"Alania Immortal Power, Make-UP!"**_ Anoa lifted the wand into the air. Jason watched in amazement as Anoa's clothes faded away. Blue and gold ribbons wrapped loosely around her form. They tightened and formed into a blue and gold sailor uniform with elbow-length gloves and thigh-high boots. The transformed ended with Anoa holding a beautiful katana above her head.

"A-Anoa…?" Jason asked meekly.

"Born with the power of light…sailor suited pretty soldier, Sailor Alania! On behalf of the ruined Planet of Light….you WILL be vanquished!" Alania pointed her katana at Darkstar. Darkstar lifted her naginata into the air and brought the blade down, right toward Anoa's head. Anoa brought up her katana, blocking the blow.

"Stay away…from my family…" Anoa warned. She pushed Darkstar away. _**"Alania Light FLASH!"**_

Darkstar screamed in agony, stumbling backwards as a bright light generated from the tip of Alania's katana.

"Sailor Alania!" Anoa turned to see Sailor Sirius rushing toward her. Anoa nodded to Sirius, and looked back at Darkstar, who could slightly see again.

"I had hoped," the dark senshi growled, "…to give this gift only to you…but your friend can share in the fun! _**Darkstar Shadow of Time!"**_ A black orb surrounded Alania and Sirius the moment Sirius reached the group. Pain surged through both their bodies until they lost consciousness.

"Alania, wake up!"

Anoa groaned and sat up. "It's so cold…"

Sirius stood. "Wake up! If you don't, you'll freeze!" Anoa pushed herself up.

She noticed something about Sirius. "Sirius…you look so much younger…and your fuku has changed!"

Sirius nodded. "This is the first fuku I had….you should see yourself." Anoa blinked and looked at her hands. She looked around until she found a hole in the ice they stood on. She stared at the darkened reflection in the water.

"What the….what the hell!?"


	5. Chapter 4

"Y'know, little kids shouldn't curse," Sirius stated, looking over at Alania.

Alania threw Sirius a glare. "Technically, I'm old enough to be your ancestor's ancestor." Alania couldn't believe what she was seeing in her reflection. She….was a little kid! At least seven! She sighed, looking at her fuku. It had changed. It was very similar to Sirius'. Blue back bow, blue gloves…and everything else was gold. It was no longer missing the stomach piece. Alania sighed and looked at Sirius, who looked fifteen. She was wearing her first fuku, black, blue, and yellow. Alania could see the similarities. "So…what do we do?"

Sirius shrugged. "I dunno, Alania….I suspect we should find a way home."

Alania nodded. "Just what I was thinking."

Alania turned and moved over to Sirius, but a scream caught both their attention. Alania looked at Sirius, and the two nodded. They took off at a run. "Who would be insane enough to be out in this cold!?"

Sirius looked over her shoulder at Alania, who was struggling to keep up. "You mean besides us?"

Alania froze, unsure of what she saw. "U-U-Usagi-chan….?"

"Mako-chan! You said when we get back; you were going to find true love! You shouldn't lie! The king of hell will come and rip your tongue out!"

Alania looked at Sirius. "You're seeing this, too, right?"

Sirius nodded. "I am….but I don't believe it…."

Alania tilted her head. "Jupiter's hurt….we should go help."

Sirius blinked. "Wait a minute, Alania…Usagi told me about this…when they fought Beryl…everyone was killed."

Alania stared at her. "Beryl? That was years ago! You mean to tell me we've been thrown back in time!?"

Sirius sighed. "It seems like it….and if that's so…then we can't interfere with the past. We may change the future."

Alania nodded, silent. She didn't like this. Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Sailor Moon began walking away. Alania bit her lip. "Let's follow them." Sirius gave her a skeptical look. Alania shook her head. "We won't do anything…but we may find a clue to getting back." Sirius nodded, giving in. Alania didn't know this story, or how gruesome it was. The pain of death was one thing, but watching your friends die was a hell in itself. Alania began walking, her sharp Alanian eyes spotting the other senshi, who were all ready a quarter of a mile ahead of them.

They stopped.

Alania stood still, watching them. Sirius stopped beside her. "What are they saying?"

Alania crossed her arms. "They're arguing about who should fight the enemy next. Mercury's got a good point….Venus and Mars have the strongest attacks out of the four of them…but Mercury won't stand a chance by herself."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Alania, we can't-"

"I won't do anything….I'm just making a point."

The two watched as Mercury fought, using her computer to pinpoint the object causing the illusions. Alania's eyes filled with tears as she watched Mercury die. Sirius placed a hand on her shoulder. "We should keep going…." Alania nodded. It didn't take long to catch up. Sailor Moon was on her knees, sobbing. Mercury was dead, and Sailor Moon wasn't taking it well. Alania spotted something. A circle of heat beneath Sailor Moon.

Alania's eyes widened. "They need help…"

Sirius shook her head. "We can't interfere."

Alania looked at her. "I won't sit by idly and watched them die!" Alania took off at a run.

"Sailor Moon! Move!" Venus cried, rushing over to push Sailor Moon out of the way, but she was a moment too late. Alania shoved Sailor Moon out of the way and screamed as vines wrapped around her wrists and ankles.

"Damn…" She struggled madly.

"Sailor Alania!" Sirius cried, rushing over. Alania lived a hand, her Celestial Katana forming in her fingers. She wrapped her fingers around it, and narrowed her eyes. _**"Alania Celestial Katana STRIKE!"**_ Alania cut herself free and landed on her knees.

"Alania, do you HAVE a death wish!?" Sirius cried.

Alania smirked. "Possibly." She looked over at Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon, are you okay?" Sailor Moon nodded.

"Venus, look out!" Alania turned as vines shot up underneath Venus, grabbing her around her stomach.

Sailor Moon stood. "Stop! I'll give you the Ginzuishou," she cried, "…just let her go!"

Venus threw her a glare. "If you do that, I'll never forgive you!" she screamed. Alania watched in horror as Venus was pulled beneath the ice.

"Venus!" Venus' screams were even worse to her sharp ears then the others around her.

_**"Crescent Beam!"**_ A large blast of energy, and Venus was hanging in a column of vines, lifeless.

"Venus!" Sailor Moon screamed.

Alania lowered her gaze. "I thought….I could save them…"

Sirius placed a hand on her shoulder. "You tried, Alania…"

Mars looked at the two of them. "Who are you?" she demanded. Alania placed her blade at her hip and moved it as if placing in a sheath, as she did, it disappeared.

"I'm Sailor Alania, and this is Sailor Sirius. We came to help."

Mars narrowed her eyes. "How do I know you're not illusions…?"

Alania crossed her arms. "If I had wanted to kill you, I would have."

Mars blinked. "Good point."

Sailor Moon smiled weakly. "Thank you for saving me…"

Alania nodded. "You're welcome…I just wish I could have done something for Venus…"

Sailor Moon hugged her "You're so strong for such a little kid," she said, "…you're so cute!"

Alania groaned. "P-P-Princess….this is hardly the time."

Sailor Moon blinked and let go.

"We should keep moving, Alania. We still haven't figured how to get home," Sirius stated.

Sailor Moon blinked. "You're not staying?"

Alania looked down. "I wish we could, but we're not from-"

Sirius quickly covered her mouth. "What she means is…your mission is to defend Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Moon, your mission is to protect this planet from harm…but we don't fit into the picture. We have our own mission….that shouldn't have let us cross paths yet."

Alania nodded and pulled Sirius' hand from over her mouth. "Yep! We just ended up here by mistake…but don't worry, Sailor Moon. You'll definitely beat Beryl. It's destiny!"

Sirius groaned. She was about to say something, when Anoa jumped aside, vines shooting past her. Her eyes narrowed. "Guess we don't have a choice in the matter, Sirius."

Sirius smirked. "My turn." She leapt into the air, catching her hand on the vines, using her arms to throw her higher. "Come get me, scumbag!" More vines shot up from below after Sirius, who dodged them all…for a while. Finally, one caught her, ripping through the side of her fuku. Sirius winced and spun, landing on the ground below, holding her bleeding side.

"Sirius!" Alania rushed over to help.

"Stay with Sailor Moon!" Sirius yelled, "I'll handle this!" Alania stopped, worry in her eyes. Sirius stood. "Come on, coward! Show your face and fight me!" Sirius yelled. Her eyes met with one of the three DD girls left. Sirius smirked. "Gotcha." Vines shot at her, and she let them shoot past her. But she moved. In seconds she was behind the DD girl, holding her arm around the monster's neck, and one of her legs around the DD girl's leg. "Now you can't attack me."

Alania blinked. "…but…in that position, Sirius can't attack either…unless…NO!"

Sirius grinned. _**"Sirius Kiss Of Death, CAPTIVATION!"**_

Alania's eyes widened in horror. "SIRIUS!!" She rushed over, hitting her knees.

Sirius smiled weakly, her form hitting the ground in front of Alania. "Don't worry, Alania…you're strong…you can protect Sailor Moon…I'm…sorry I…treated you poorly…you're…" she let out a cry of pain, "…not the jerk…I thought you were." Life left Sirius' form, but to Anoa's surprise, her body disappeared.

"Sirius!" Alania looked surprised, but realization came to her face. "I get it…" She stood. "We have to die….to go back…" She stood, and looked at Mars. "Sailor Mars…" Mars blinked. Alania smiled. "…take care of Sailor Moon." She turned and pulled her Katana from thin air... She slid herself into a ready position. "Come and get me." Another DD girl lifted from the ice. She smirked and held up her arm. It straightened and turned into a blade. Alania rushed at the DD girl and the two began to fight. Alania took a swing at her head, wincing in pain as the flat side of the blade collided with the side of her head. She spun and let her blade dig into the DD girl's stomach slightly. The DD girl screamed and backed away. Alania spun and attacked. Their blades collided and Alania screamed, _**"Alania Light FLASH!"**_ The DD girl screamed and covered her eyes backing away. The two both attacked, and the light faded. Sailor Moon stared in horror. The two had run each other through. The DD girl vanished, and Alania fell, hitting the ice hard. Sailor Moon rushed over and lifted Alania into her arms. "Sailor Alania!"

Alania grinned a bit. "S-Sailor….Moon….do your best….you…can win." With that, Alania vanished.

Anoa's eyes fluttered open. "Nn…where am I…?" She looked around a moment. "My room?"

Jason sighed with relief. "Thank God you're all right."

Anoa rubbed her arm. "Wait…Tanya! Where is she!?" Anoa looked around and spotted Tanya. She smiled weakly. "How did you know?"

Tanya shrugged. "I didn't." Anoa blinked.

Jason crossed his arms. "Now I want an explanation."

Anoa sighed and looked at Selene. "Shall I?"

Selene nodded. "He all ready knows…there's not much else we can do." Anoa nodded and lowered her gaze. "Jas…I'm a super hero."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "You think?"

Anoa winced at his sarcasm, and the venom in his voice. "Please…let me explain." She looked at him and began to explain who she was, her past, and what her mission was.

Jason listened, until she was done. "So…we're not the first family you've had?"

Anoa shook her head. "No…but…truly, you are my favorite."

Jason smirked a bit. "No doubt about that."

Anoa smiled. "You won't tell Dad, or the girls?"

Jason shook his head. "No. I won't…but what about the girls? Your enemy knows who you are. What will stop them from attacking Ran…or Carrie?"

Anoa threw him a look. "It won't happen. I won't let them attack my family…ever again…and Darkstar will _pay_ for coming near you."

Jason blinked, surprised by the anger he saw in his sister's eyes. "I thought I was supposed to be the protective one," he stated.

Anoa shrugged. "I won't let anyone mess with my family." Jason smiled and patted her head. Anoa looked at Tanya. "Are you alright…?"

Tanya nodded solemnly. "I'm not sure how to feel…I can't imagine how Usagi-chan put up with that…watching her friends die…"

Anoa nodded. "Losing my friends would kill me…" Jason raised an eyebrow, unsure of what the two were talking about.

Tanya stood. "I should get home. I'll call you tomorrow, Anoa. Get some rest."

Anoa nodded. "Good night."

The next afternoon found Anoa stepping into Crown. Her eyes looked around the small restaurant attached to the popular arcade. Anoa looked around for an empty table, but spotted a familiar blue-haired genius.

"Mizuno-san!"

Ami looked up and smiled, "Hello, Anoa-chan." Anoa walked over and sat down on the other side of the booth. She smiled.

"How are you?" the younger girl asked.

Ami closed her book and set it aside. "I'm doing rather well. How are you?"

Anoa smiled. "Pretty good, actually. A little tired..."

Ami nodded and tilted her head. "Up late?"

Anoa nodded. "Yeah. My math homework was pretty hard."

Ami smiled. "I'd be happy to help you," she said, "…I find math to be fairly easy."

Anoa grinned at her. "That's because you're Azuba Juuban's resident genius."

Ami blushed and shook her head. "I don't know about genius…"

Anoa laughed. "You're too modest, Mizuno-san." Ami smiled, and looked up as a strapping male form moved over to them. Anoa looked up into those familiar eyes. "H-H-Heart-san."

Jobe grinned. "You never did give me your name."

Anoa blushed deeply. "A-A-Anoa. Anoa Craine." Jobe's eyes widened. "The popular singer?"

Anoa blinked and looked up at him. "No one in Japan knows…"

Jobe smirked, and spoke, this time in English, "I'm not Japanese. I thought my name would give that away." The thickness of his accent seemed to comfort Anoa. Ami looked between the two and smiled.

She gathered her things and stood. "I should go. It was nice seeing you again, Anoa-chan."

Anoa blinked. "W-w-wait…Mizuno-san…" Too late. Ami was out the door. Anoa looked up at Jobe, met his icy eyes, and then lowered her gaze.

Jobe smiled. "Can I sit down?" Anoa blinked and nodded. Jobe sat across from her, the silence rising awkwardly between them. Anoa looked up as a waitress came over, and ordered a green tea. Jobe ordered his own drink, and then looked over at her. "I'd ask you for your autograph, but in truth, I'd like something more substantial." Anoa looked over at him, confused. Jobe laughed. "I'm talking about a date, Anoa!" he said, "…someone has her mind in the gutter." Anoa's cheeks turned a deeper scarlet red. Jobe smiled and reached out a hand, taking hers in his own. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Anoa blinked, looking at him. "Jobe…I…I barely know you." Jobe grinned, and stroked the back of her hand lightly with his fingers.

"Then get to know me," he answered, lifting her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it gently. Anoa stared at him, surprise in her sapphire eyes. He smirked. Anoa smiled weakly. "I don't know how my manager will feel about me dating….or how my family will feel for that matter."

Jobe smirked. "Oh, I know about your family. I _am _your biggest fan, after all. I heard what your brother nearly did to Seiya Kou when he broke up with you."

Anoa looked up. "Actually…I broke up with him."

Jobe nodded. "I figured. I can't see why anyone would give up a girl like you." Anoa smiled weakly. She opened her mouth to say something, but screams from outside made her look toward the door. She stood and rushed to the door, but Jobe grabbed her wrist. "Anoa, are you crazy!?"

Anoa looked back at him a moment. She couldn't transform here….but she had to get away from Jobe. Her sharp eyes spotted three people outside. Neso and Naiad….and Mercury. Anoa prayed the three of them could handle it, but then she noticed three other people rushing to join in the fight; Jupiter, Mars, and Sailor Moon. Her eyes narrowed. She slipped free of Jobe's hand. "I'm going to go call the police," she lied, rushing to the back. She found a back door and slipped out into the alley. She pulled off her pendant, and thrust it into the air. _**"Alania Immortal Power, Make-UP!"**_

"_**Mercury Aqua Rapsody!"**_

"_**Jupiter Oak Evolution!"**_

The attack slammed into the flaming, horse-like creature that was standing over the body of a dead man, feeding on his flesh. The stallion lifted its head and looked at the two, snorting flames from its nose. It pawed at the ground, readying itself to charge. A voice lifted from the shadows behind the stallion. Sailor Darkstar stepped from the darkness, a smirk on her childish lips. "Princess Serenity…" Her cold eyes fell on Sailor Moon, "…and I was beginning to think they were hiding you from me." Neso and Naiad moved in front of Sailor Moon.

"Mars," growled the older, pink-haired senshi, "…get Sailor Moon out of here."

Darkstar tilted her head at them. "Sailor Neso…Sailor Naiad…will you really stand against me?" She tilted her head at the two, when a gloved hand touched the small senshi's shoulder. Darkstar turned. Behind her stood a tall woman with short, light brown hair. Her dark skin was a few shades darker than Tanya's. Light brown eyes looked down into Darkstar's with a flashing malice. She wore an orange and purple fuku, similar to Darkstar's.

"I think I'll handle this, Darkstar."

Darkstar seemed surprised. "Aeros…" The older girl nodded.

"Go ahead back to Nemesis." Darkstar nodded, and hesitantly backed away, melting into the darkness. Aeros' eyes fell on Naiad. "It's been a long time, Sailor Naiad." The pink-haired senshi's eyes widened, filled with pain. Naso looked at her a moment. Naiad clenched her fists.

"Aeros…what are you doing here, traitor?" Her cold green eyes lifted to the girl who seemed about an age or two older than her.

Aeros gave her a look of mock hurt. "Such an icy voice…filled with anger and hatred. Do you truly feel such anger toward me? From what I see, you're fighting the urge to melt into my arms. You still love me, don't you?" Naiad shook her head, tears pooling at the edges of her eyes.

"No!" Naiad cried, "I hate you!" Aeros laughed.

Alania suddenly appeared at Naiad's side. She placed a hand on the older girl's shoulder. "It's okay, Naiad. You're better than her…you don't need her kind of love."

Aeros tilted her head. "Princess...you're still as beautiful as ever…"

Alania threw Aeros a glare and lifted her blade in the air. _**"Alania Celestial-"**_

"NO!"

Alania blinked. Naiad grabbed her arm, tears rolling down the older girl's cheeks. "Please…" she begged.

Alania nodded and looked at Aeros. "Neso, take Naiad home." Neso nodded and took her sister's arm, pulling her away. It wasn't long before the two were gone. Aeros tilted her head.

"See? She's still mine, Alania." The smaller blonde only narrowed her eyes.

"Not anymore. You gave her up for Solanis."

Aeros tilted her head. "What makes you think I'm with Solanis?"

Anoa clenched her fists. "Don't toy with me!"

Aeros smirked. _**"Crystal Avalanche."**_

Alania lifted her blade. _**"Alania Celestial Katana Strike!"**_ She spun, and began to cut through the pieces of crystal.

"Please! Stop!" Sailor Moon rushed in between them. "You're both Sailor Senshi! You don't need to fight!" Alania grabbed Sailor Moon by the arm and pulled her back, then shoved her to the ground.

"Stay out of this!" the cold Senshi called. Sailor Moon winced in pain, staring at Alania, hurt. Aeros grinned, and disappeared, giving the flaming stallion one order before she left.

"Destroy them. Bring me Sailor Moon."

The horse charged straight for Alania. The blonde senshi lifted her blade, and cut the stallion in half. The stallion fell, reverting to two piles of dust. Alania picked up the crystal heart and clenched her fingers around it. When she opened her hand, the remaining dust drifted away. Alania turned toward Sailor Moon. "The next time you interfere, Princess, my blade flies on its own." Sailor Moon stood, with the help of Sailor Mars. Alania crossed her arms. "I've no time for your innocent ideals. There's a war at hand, and you better start learning to listen to your superiors. Stay out of my way….unless you want to die by your sister's hand." Sailor Moon looked confused. Alania narrowed her eyes. "Luna hasn't told you anything?" She scoffed. "Some guardian."

She turned, just as Sailor Sirius rushed over. "Alania!"

The blonde looked over at her. "It's fine. I took care of her. Let's go, Sirius."

Sailor Mercury stared at Sirius. "Sirius? You're working with them?"

Sirius nodded. "I'm afraid so, Mercury. I'll explain it-"

"Don't bother. If Luna hasn't told them anything, then they deserve to figure it out themselves. Let's go."

Darkstar watched from a rooftop above, an older, black-haired woman at her side. "Unknown…what do you make of this?"

The black-haired senshi placed the bottom of her staff against the ground. "They're fighting amongst themselves…this makes a good opportunity to attack…while they're not united under one banner."

Darkstar nodded. "I'll leave it to you, then. Aeros only seems interested in driving her ex-lover into insanity."


	6. Chapter 5

_"Here," Anoa stated as she tossed a pen-like objects to Tanya. "Place your crystal in the slot, hold it in the air and yell, 'Sirius Immortal Power, Make-up'," she instructed. Tanya did as she was told and found herself in a black and light blue fuku. "You are now a Guardian Senshi, and our leader," Anoa explained._

"A hundred yen for your thoughts." Marco's voice pulled Tanya from her daze. The dark-skinned girl lifted her gaze from her crystal and looked at Marco.

"I...don't know if I'm cut out to be a leader..." Tanya said steadily, "...I mean...it's not the leading, it's the decisions. Anoa says we have to kill Nemesis, and I don't think-"

"I don't like it either," a voice stated from the window, "...but if it's a choice between Nemesis dying, or Usagi...I'd chose to kill Nemesis." Tanya looked up to see that the voice's owner was Anoa, who was sitting in the large window with led to the window-seat in the room Tanya shared with Yaten.

"Um...why didn't you use the door?" Tanya asked. Anoa slid the rest of the way into the room and closed the window.

"This way was more fun...plus Seiya's downstairs," Anoa answered with a grin.

"How can you make the decision to kill Nemesis so easily? You're cruel to Usagi when you're transformed, you're all ready to jump into the fray and kill Nemesis. How is it so easy for you?" Tanya asked. Anoa's face grew grim.

"It's...not," the blonde answered, "...I'm cruel to Usagi in the hopes that she'll stay away from this battle, and I'd prefer not to kill Nemesis...but it's our mission. It's not like the battles Usagi's fought before where she could use use her Crstal and purify them. Nemesis' power isn't fueled by some misleading evil force. Granted, the dark planet fed her power, this is all from the hate Nemesis has for her mother and her sister. Don't forget, Serenity locked her away for a millennium on that planet...I'd be pretty miffed, too. My heart tells me that we can't save her," Anoa finished. Tanya looked completely surprised. Here, she had thought Anoa was a cruel, heartless, selfish girl but it seemed Anoa had a heart. She wondered what kind of life Anoa had to have been able to relate to Nemesis like this. "I should get home. Jason'll flip if I'm late again. Good night, Tanya-chan." Anoa moved over to the window, and disappeared into the night.

"Marco...how much do you know about Anoa's past?" Tanya asked. The golden retriever sat down on the floor beside her and laid his head in her lap.

"As much as anyone, except Haruka. She watched her father kill her mother, and she ended up in Uranus' castle, where Haruka raised her. Alanians are like Elves of legend, though...I suppose she's the one who started that legend. To be the age she appears now...she'd really be over a millennium old...which means she wasn't reborn...but we already knew that much from what she told Jason," Marco answered.

Tanya looked saddened. "To live so long without a home, or friends...watching the people she loved die. It must have been a lonely life," she assessed. It wasn't long before Yaten joined her.

"Anoa was here," he stated as he walked over to Tanya. The dark-skinned girl looked surprised.

"How can you tell?" she asked.

"The smell of lilac. Her perfume. I've smelled it often at rehearsal. Is she okay?" Yaten replied as he looked over at Tanya. Tanya nodded and moved over to her vanity, running a brush through her hair.

"Anoa-chan!" Anoa turned to the source of the voice who had been calling her name. She smiled brightly, walking backwards as Usagi, who was headed straight for her with Makoto and Ami in tow, caught up.

"Headed home?" Makoto asked with a grin. Anoa bowed politely to Makoto and Ami, and threw a bright smile to Usagi. Anoa looked over at Makoto.

"Not yet. I have practice with the Three Lights," she answered, "...speaking of which..." She pulled out an envelope from her bag and handed it to Usagi. "Tickets," she explained, "My treat, one for each of you...as well as Minako, Rei, Mamoru, and Tanya...though I suppose Yaten already got her one. If so, you could bring Shingo-kun along.," Anoa said thoughtfully. Makoto looked surprised.

"These must have cost a fortune," she implied. Anoa shook her head.

"Not at all," the short blonde denied, not having the heart to tell Makoto how much the tickets were worth, or that she had gotten them free since it was her own concert.

"So where's rehearsal?" Makoto asked with a bright smile.

"That big stage they built in the park...in the area that's been blocked off for a few months," Anoa answered.

"Want some company for the walk?" Usagi inquired, a hopefil look in her eyes. Anoa nodded. Some company couldn't hurt. The walk seemed too short. Anoa talked with Makoto about English cuisine, and just when she was about to invite Makoto to her house for dinner later in the week, they arrived at the park entrance.

"Kino-san, I'll call you later. Jaa ne!" she waved goodbye to the three and headed into the blocked off area of the park, where a large stage had been built. The sound of a violin caught her ears and she stopped as she finished climbing the stairs to the stage. Seiya stood on the stage next to an older woman in a while dress. She had shoulder-length teal hair, and she was playing such a familliar melody. Anoa made her way backstage and dropped her bags, then moved off to the side, watching the woman intently until the song ended.

"Beautiful..." she whispered. Michiru turned to the short, blonde-haired girl who was watching her. Seiya had only then noticed Anoa was standing there.

"Anoa-chan!" he cried, rushing toward her. Anoa nodded her head.

"Hi, Seiya-kun," she greeted him, less enthusiastically than he had greeted her, then turned to Michiru. "That was the most beautiful tune I've ever heard," she stated.

Michiru smiled and bowed her head. "Thank you, Miss...?" Michiru replied. Anoa blinked, realizing how rude she was being.

"Craine. Anoa Craine," she said, bowing again. When she looked up, Michiru had a shocked look on her face, and a new person stood beside her. This new person, for a brief moment, looked like a man, but Anoa noticed how boyish features melted into a feminine face. A familliar face. Michiru shook free of her silence and looked ip at the new person beside her.

"I'm Michiru Kaiou and this is Haruka Tenou," Michiru said. Haruka held out her hand, and Anoa hesitantly took it.

_Pain. It surged through her skill like wildfire. Anoa felt as if she was being ripped apart from inside. Vision failed her and she was a child again, running through the halls of a castle into the warm arms of a familliar person. She looked up and saw her mother's face. She ran off, and found herself watching her mother die. When she cried out, she was staring up at Haruka's face. A warm face. Anoa stood and she was staring at the ruins of the Moon Kingdom. She watched Princess Serenity die, and she screamed in agony._

"Anoa-chan!" A voice called. That same warm, familliar voice from her dreams. She remembered. She remembered everything. Her eyes opened and she found herself on the floor of the stage, in Haruka's arms.

"Onee-san!" she cried, throwing her arms around Haruka. The older blonde seemed surprised, but she smiled, wrapping her arms warmly around Anoa's small form, holding her like she had so long ago.

"It's alright, Seraphim. I'm here now," Haruka whispered.

"I missed you," Anoa whispered and consciousness slipped from her grasp.

"How is she?" Michiru asked as Haruka closed the bedroom door.

"Sleeping. She just needs time for her mind to get used to her memories," Haruka answered. The tall blonde sat down and sighed. "Do you know what this means?" Haruka asked.

"It means that things are about to get much harder," a deep, feminine voice answered. Setsuna seemed to appear from nowhere, her face worn and exhausted.

"So she's free, huh?" Haruka asked, rolling up the sleeves of her shirt. Setsuna nodded.

"Yes, but it is not our mission to fight her," she answered.

Haruka stood. "You can't expect me to sit back and let Anoa do this on her own!" Haruka cried.

"That's...exactly what I expect you to do," an exhausted voice whispered from the bedroom door.

Haruka turned to stare at Anoa who was leaning against the frame of the bedroom door.

"This isn't your fight, Onee-san and you know it. You...can't protect me anymore," Anoa continued. Haruka looked dumbfounded. In the short time since she had found her 'little sister' again, everything had become the same. She was protective of that little girl...and she wasn't going to let her get hurt.

"Seraphim...I don't want to lose you again...I just found you..." Haruka pleaded. Anoa nodded.

"I don't want to lose you, either, but Onee-san, I'm not a little kid anymore. Believe it or not, I've seen the world since the Silver Millennium fell. I'm strong...and I'm ready to fight." Anoa said, determination written on her pale face. Haruka stood and moved over to her.

"Seraphim, you need rest," Haruka stated, lifting a hand to Anoa's shoulder. Anoa lifted her own hand to knock it away.

"I'm fine," Anoa answered, "...but I need to get back. If I'm late again, Jason will be pissed." Anoa said, lifting up onto her tip-toes. She placed a kiss on Haruka's cheek, gathered her things, and rushed out the door. Anoa's gaze fell to the ground as she walked. "I'm sorry, Onee-san," she whispered, "...but I can't risk you in this. It's too dangerous..."

"You should be more worried about yourself," a voice stated in front of her. Anoa lifted her gaze to stare at two boys from her class.

"Iwamoto-san...Kowasaki-san..." she whispered, quite surprised to see the two of them. Katsuya Iwamoto and Himitsu Kowasaki were two of the more popular boys in her class. They were good-looking, and Himitsu was on the school's baseball team. Katsuya, on the other hand, was a loner and didn't go out for sports.

"You almost ran into us," Katsuya said emotionlessly. Anoa blinked in confusion, and then nodded.

"I'm sorry...I just have alot on my mind," she replied. Himitsu glanced over at Anoa a moment.

"Well, Starlight, don't worry too much. It gives you wrinkles. C'mon, Katsuya. Matta ashita, Craine-san," he said, moving passed her with Katsuya as she stared at him, watching him pass. _It can't be...it's not possible..._ Anoa thought to herself. She shook her head free of her thoughts and took off at a run, headed home.

Emerald eyes watched Anoa as she ran. Darkstar smirked and crossed her arms. "You're scheming something," a voice stated. Darkstar turned to the crimson-eyed Sailor Unknown and nodded.

"That I am," Darkstar smirked.

"Enlighten me...what are you planning now that won't fail like before?" Unknown asked. Darkstar frowned and turned away.

"I overheard Solanis and Princess Nemesis talking...apparently Sailor Alania has a dormant power inside her that she can't control...it's what destroyed Alania. If I can bring it forward, then perhaps she'll destroy herself and the senshi as well, giving us time to get to Princess Serenity," Darkstar explained. Unknown wrinkled her nose.

"There's a problem there. The power may destroy you as well," Unknown replied. Darkstar shrugged.

"You forget," she said with a smirk, "...only the Touch of Life can kill me now...and the only two people who have that are Princess Serenity and my sister."

Anoa slid out of her shoes and into her slippers as she stepped in the front door. "I'm home!" she called, stopping as she entered the living room. Her adopted father was waiting for her, arms crossed.

"You're late," he said. Anoa blinked and gave a weak smile.

"I'm sorry. Rehearsal ran late," she answered.

"Is that so?" he asked, moving away from the couch to reveal Seiya sitting there. Anoa's face lost all its color and she threw a glare at Seiya.

"Seiya-kun...when did you get here?" she asked, trying desperately to fake a smile and keep her cool.

"Seiya said that you were hurt at rehearsal. Are you alright...?" Mr. Craine asked with a concerned look written on his face. Anoa nodded.

"Yeah...Onee-san...er...Tenou-san took me to her place to rest. I was just really tired," Anoa explained, hoping her father believed the story. He nodded.

"I don't like you being late all the time. Anoa, what is it you're hiding from me?" he asked. Anoa shook her head furiously.

"It's nothing, Daddy," she answered, "...really. I have real friends now...and I tend to lose track of the time. I know I should be home more to help take care of the girls, and I'm sorry. Jason said it was okay, and I didn't think you'd be upset about it..." she finished, rubbing her arm. Mr. Craine sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Anoa, but your grounded. Other than rehearsal and school, you're not allowed to leave the house...until after the concert," Mr. Craine said, then turned, disappearing into his office. Anoa threw at glare at Seiya.

"Get out," she hissed.

"What...?" Seiya replied. Anoa grabbed him by the arm, and with all her strength, shoved him out the front door. She slammed it in his face as he turned around, then disappeared into her room. She collapsed on her bed, and curled her knees up to her chest.

"...what I fine mess I've gotten myself into, huh, Selene...?" she muttered. Anoa closed her eyes, and slowly drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Anoa couldn't believe it. It was time. The crowd was packed, and so many people were already waiting outside. One hour. In that time, there'd be a meet and greet with some of her fans. She straightened her black, short skirt and made her way out into the large hall, where a table awaited her. She smiled and waved to the cheering fans and took her seat next to Yaten. Yaten touched a hand to her shoulder and smiled.

"Ganbatte yo," he whispered to her. Anoa grinned at him and picked up a pen. The first fan to rush up to her was a young blonde boy. Anoa had to take a double take. The feminine clothes, and the boy's lithe figure almost made her believe he was a girl.

"Naoki-chaaaaaaan...hurry up!" the boy whined. Anoa chuckled a bit, watching his more masculine company, who Ano could only guess was his boyfriend, be dragged forward, and up to the table.

"Craine-san, I'm such a big fan!" the boy cried. Anoa smiled brightly and picked up one of the pictures from the pile.

"Who do I make it out to?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Haruki," the boy answered. Anoa quickly signed the photo, 'To Haruki, my number one fan. Love, Anoa Craine.' She haded it over and laughed as the boy squealed, causing Yaten and Taiki to cover their ears.

"And you?" Anoa asked, looking at Naoki. The boy shook his head.

"Don't worry about me, I'm just here to humor Haruki," he said. Anoa laughed, and watched the two take off.

"Strange guy," Yaten stated. Anoa threw him a sly smirk.

"I dunno, Yaten-kun...he kind of reminds me of you," she teased. Yaten nearly choked on his coffee and shoved Anoa lightly.

"Who's next?" Anoa forced through a laugh.

"Usagi," answered a familliar voice. Anoa blinked and looked up, only to smile brightly at the familliar, pig-tailed blonde.

"Usagi-chan!" she cried. Usagi smiled and held out a cd. Anoa was quite surprised to find that it was one of hers. She smiled and took the cd, signing it, 'To Usagi, my best frend. Love, Anoa'.

Anoa handed it back and smiled, watching Usagi. She also noticed Seiya's eyes on the two of them. She looked over at him, scowled, and turned back to her fans. The time seemed to pass quickly, as each of Usagi's friends came up with either their own cds, or one of the t-shirts they'd bought at the concession stand. When the crowd began to die down, Anoa stood and headed back into her dressing room. She stretched and checked her hair and make-up. When she was sure she looked alright, she headed out to join Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. Taiki smiled brightly and took Anoa's hand, kissing the back of it.

"Anoa, you look breath-taking," Taiki complimented. Anoa blushed and smiled.

"Thank you," she replied and looked at Seiya. She had to admit that he looked very handsome. He wore his signature red suit, and carried a red rose in his hand. Anoa felt quite out of place, wearing a simple black corset, short black skirt, fishnet stockings, black boots, and black, fingerless, wrist-length gloves. Her long blonde hair was let down about her shoulders, wash-out silver streaks painting the golden locks to make them glow in the spot-light. Seiya smiled and offered her the rose. Anoa blined in surprise, but took it. "Seiya-kun...about last month at my house...I shouldn't have gotten so a-"

Seiya held up a hand to silence her. "Don't worry about it, Anoa-chan," he said and patted her shoulder. "Don't kill me for my bad English," he said, then switched to heavily accented English, "...bureiku a reg," he tried to say. Anoa giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Nice try," she replied, "...but thanks. OH! I wanted you to take a look at something," she said, pulling a few peices of sheet music from her pocket, and showing it to him. Seiya blinked and looked over the lyrics. it was a duet. A song of two lovers wanting to get back together, but believing the other too stubborn.

"It's beautiful. Can I hang onto it for a bit?" he asked. Anoa nodded, then heard a shout. She turned as a guard fought with someone about coming backstage.

"Let me in! Anoa knows me! I'm her friend!" a male voice cried. Anoa's eyes widened, surprised to see Jobe fighting with the guard. She rushed over and touched the guard's shoulder.

"Daijoubu ne," she said, smiling, "he's telling the truth. He's my friend," she said, and watched the guard back off. She turned to Jobe, an exasperated look on her pale face. "What are you doing here?" she asked, clearly surprised. Jobe smiled and took her hand, pulling her to him.

"I had to see you," he said, an immense amount of joy in his voice, "...I wanted to wish you luck...and..." he continued, and finished his sentance by kissing her deeply. Anoa was thoroughly surprised, but she melted into that kiss, closing her eyes. Why was she so drawn to him when she hardly knew him? When the kiss ended, she pulled away and smiled softly. She pushed him toward the door.

"Go," she ordered, "...if Jason and my Dad find out, you'll be in trouble. I'll see you after the concert."

"Who was he?" Seiya asked with crossed arms, and obviously jealous look on his face. Anoa rolled her eyes.

"Please, Seiya. I'm in too good a mood to fight with you about something stupid. I broke up with you. It's over. Get over yourself," she stated, and took her spot behind the curtain. The one minute call came and Anoa secured her microphone over her ear. She closed her eyes, and let her sharp, pointed ears pick up the screams and cries of the crowd as Chasing After You began to play. The curtain rose and the four stars began to dance, all three boys staying quite close to her. To those watching, it would be like the three boys were all trying to get a peice of Anoa, but as soon as it began, they backed off, dancing in unison to the beat of the music. Seiya took the lead vocals for now, and turned, placing a hand on Anoa's hip, drawing her close, as the coreographer had wanted, and in that moment, Anoa placed a hand on his forhead, and pretended to shove him. Seiya spun, and watched her walk away with a smirk. The song continued on for a few more minutes, and when it ended, Anoa ended up in Seiya's arms, both Yaten and Taiki at her feet.

The crowd screamed with joy, applauding. Anoa waved. "Arigatou!" Anoa cried, a bright smile on her lips, "I'm happy to be here, and singing with my good friends. You all know their names! Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya Kou, the Three Lights!" she called, and giggled a bit as the girls screamed with glee. Seiya walked over to her and placed his arm on her shoulder, leaning on it. "Seiya, what are you doing?" she asked. All of this had been planned, but they'd been told to fudge the lines so that it sounded better. Seiya grinned,

"...oh, just hanging out," he answered. Anoa shoved him off. "Most of you might not know my lovely friend," Seiya said with a grin. Anoa threw him a glare. "She's the number one artist in England," he continued, acting as if he didn't notice, "...and seeking to make it to the charts in Japan. Her cd's already hit number four on the charts..." he continued, until Taiki and Yaten both moved up behind Seiya and hit him upside the head.

"Stop worshipping her, already!" Yaten cried. Taiki smirked

"You can't blame him, Yaten. Any man could be charmed by Anoa's good looks," Taiki complimented, lifted a yellow rose for Anoa to take. Anoa chuckled and took the offered rose.

"Are you going to introduce me, or not?" she asked.

Seiya laughed and nodded. "Everyone! This is Anoa Craine!" he cried, "...and now, we're going to wow you with one of her songs!" he finished. As the music began to play, Seiya began to sing, only to recieve a frightened stare from Anoa. It was not the song they had planned. Instead, it was the song she'd just shown him a few minutes ago. She blinked and rushed to keep up with the music, obviously angry with him. It was a slow, sad song, and Anoa realized what Seiya must be thinking. She pushed her bangs from her face and watched as he moved toward her. He placed his hand on her waist, and as he sang his last note, he leaned in and kissed her. Anoa's eyes widened and she shoved Seiya away.

"Seiya-kun!" she cried, "...what the hell!?" It was all a blur. In seconds, both Jason and Jobe were on the stage, and both threw punches at Seiya. Anoa turned, sensing an unfamilliar power headed right for them. "MOVE!" she cried and shoved all three of them out of the way as a green orb slammed into the stage. Anoa pushed herself to her knees and turned, staring at the being before her. "Natalia!" she cried, and stood. The dark-haired woman in the black and grey fuku stared at her. Anoa watched the crowd scream and rush from the stage. She turned to Jobe and pulled him to his feet."Go!" she ordered, "I have to find my sisters!" she cried. Jobe nodded and rushed off. It didn't take long for him to get out of sight. Now, the only people left on the stage were her, the Three Lights, her brother, and the strange woman. Anoa pulled off her pendant and thrust it into the air.

"Ala-"

"Stop right there!" cried a familliar, female voice. Anoa turned, lowering the pendant as she stared at the blonde, pigtailed senshi. "Champion of love and justice, sailor suited pretty soldier-"

"Oh, save me the speeches," the familliar woman cried, "I know who you are, and I've come to bring you to Sailor Nemesis," the strange woman said. Anoa looked at Seiya a moment, then turned back to the strange woman.

"Natalia," she whispered. What had happened to her friend from so long ago. She couldn't hod back any longer. She thrust her pendant into the air and screamed, _**"Alania Immortal Power, Make-UP!" **_That bright light surrounded Anoa, and within seconds, she stood in that navy and yellow fuku, her Celestial Katana in hand.

"Anoa-chan!" Sailor Moon cried. Alania turned and looked at Sailor Moon, her soft eyes full of pain. She looked back at the woman. "Do you not remember who you are, Sailor Cernunnos?" she asked. The woman glared at Alania.

"I am Sailor Unknown!" she cried, and lifted her staff. She ran at Alania, and staff met katana, sparks erupting from the meeting metal. Alania winced and managed to shove Unknown back. She shook her head.

"No!" Alania cried, "You are Sailor Cernunnos, and the senshi of Life! You are my protector and friend, and I will not allow Nemesis to hide your past from you!" she finished. She lowered the blade. "You are Princess Natalia Elayka of the planet Cernunnos! You are the senshi of Life and Earth, and you are the guardian of Sagittarius Zero Star! Remember who you are, Natalia!" Alania cried. Unknown stared at her and lifted a hand to her head, wincing in pain.

"Now, Unknown!" a cold voice cried. From the darkness stepped Sailor Darkstar, and beside her were Sailor Aeros, and another senshi Alania recognized as Sailor Solanis, the senshi of Alania's second moon. There was pain in Alania's eyes. Yes, Sirius was their leader, but these senshi...these were her guardians, and protectors. Tears filled her eyes and she rushed forward, but it was Darkstar who stopped her.

"Darkstar..." Alania began, but was silenced when she saw the reluctant look on Darkstar's face.

"Do it, Darkstar," Aeros ordered, "...we all know what it will do to her. Use your power." Aeros smirked as Darkstar obeyed, and turned, allowing the figure behind her to be seen.

"JOBE!" Alania cried. She watched in horror as Darkstar removed one of her gloves and grabbed Jobe by the throat. She watched in utter horror as the life left Jobe's face, and he fell limp. Darkstar released him, and Alania saw tears in her eyes, but her own pain was too much to bear. She rushed forward, shoving Darkstar aside and catching Jobe in her arms. "NO!" Alania cried, a strange glow to her eyes. She shook him lightly, but when no answer came, she cried out in anguish, and with her cries came a bright light. Her fuku faded, and was replaced by a beautiful, lace, golden gown, which rested over a blue underdress, where the collar of the dress was, was gathered fabric. The skirt split in the front, revealing the blue underdress, and ruffled at the bottom. A blue belt, accented by silver, embroidered flowers rested around her waist. Large, white wings sprouted from her back and lifted her into the air. In a flash, a silver circlet appeared on her forehead, and her pendant formed around her neck, glowing brightly.

Selene rushed onto the stage, Vespa not far behind. "Oh, no!" Vespa cried. Selene turned to Sailor Moon, and her senshi, fear in the cat's eyes.

"RUN!" Selene cried, but it was too late. Anoa folded her hands, and softly began to sing in a language unknown to anyone within the vicinity.

"Something's wrong!" Vespa cried, "...it's not the same as the description in the ancient texts!" he finished. Selene nodded.

"That's because she can't control it," she answered. As Anoa sang, a bright light erupted from her form, engulfing the area. She continued to sing, until she turned on Darkstar.

"Darkness must be destroyed," she said, but it was not Anoa's voice alone. A younger voice, and an older voice rang out with her. Darkstar's eyes widened, and a whimper came from Anoa, and this time she spoke alone. "No...I don't want to hurt anyone..." she pleaded. Her voice sounded strained, as if it took all her energy to speak. Then the two other voices joined in again. "Darkness must be destroyed," it said again, and she sang. Darkstar backed away, and before the light could touch her, she vanished. Aeros and Solanis weren't so lucky. The light surrounded them, and an ear-splitting shriek filled the air.

"Anoa-chan, please! Snap out of it!" a voice cried from the crowd of senshi below, and Anoa turned her gaze. There, she saw not Sailor Moon, but Princess Serenity, dressed in that gown of white.

"Usagi-chan..." she whimpered, alone, "...forgive me." With a scream, the light faded, and Anoa fell from the sky.

"Anoa!" a voice cried. Jason rushed forward and caught his sister in his arms. Where Aeros and Solanis had been, was nothing but two star seeds, and Sailor Unknown, no longer dressed in her fuku of black and grey, but a fuku similar to the Guardian Senshi, of forest green and brown. She looked up, and saw Anoa.

"Princess..." she whispered, weakly stood, and rushed over, collapsing beside Jason. Princess Serenity rushed over as well, and looked over at Jobe's limp, lifeless body.

_**"Moon Healing Escalation!" **_she cried, but even as the light of the Ginzuishou wrapped around his dead form, there was no hope. He was gone.

"Only the Touch of Life can counter the Touch of Death. Princess, you can't heal him now, for that power has not been granted to you, yet, and Kitari, Darkstar's sister, died a long time ago," Sailor Starfighter said, as his concerned gaze fell on Anoa's unconscious form.

"What was that Light?" Sailor Sirius whispered.

Anoa's eyes fluttered open, as the sound of a PA system reached her ears. She blinked and tried to sit up, wincing in pain. "I-Ittai..." she whimpered. That woke up her brother.

"Anoa!" Jason cried, pushing himself from his chair and rushing to her bed. Anoa looked up at him a moment.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. Your clothes changed into this dress," Jason began. Anoa blinked.

"A gold dress?" Anoa asked. Jason nodded.

"Yeah, and then your pendant started glowing and you started singing in some weird language, and then it got all bright. Um...two of those girls. The brown-haired one and the blonde...they weren't there when the light died down," he finished. Anoa's eyes widened, and she looked down.

"The Light of Ages..." she whispered. Jason stared.

"The what?" he asked.

"The Light of Ages. I shouldn't be alive," Anoa stated. Jason was about to ask more, when her father, and her manager rushed in.

"Oh, Anoa, I was so worried!" her father cried, rushing over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Ow!" Anoa cried. Her father let go and kissed her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Anoa lifted a hand to push her bangs out of her eyes.

"Like I just got hit by three buses and an eighteen-wheeler," Anoa answered. "Where's my clothes and my shoes? I need to get home," she finished. Her father shook his head, pushing her down into bed.

"The doctor said he wants you to stay another day so he can keep an eye on you and make sure everything's alright," he said. Anoa shook her head.

"No, I can't stay here," she said, but when a blonde figure appeared in the doorway, Anoa silenced. "Usagi-chan..." she began, then looked at Jason, her father, and her manager. "Could I talk to Usagi alone, please?" she asked. When her family and manager were gone, she looked up at Usagi, switching to Japanese. "Usagi-chan, I-"

Usagi shook her head and sat down in the chair beside Anoa's bed. "Why didn't you tell me?" Usagi asked, reaching out a hand to touch Anoa's. Anoa pulled away from that touch.

"I didn't want you involved. I didn't think I'd grow so attatched to you...and...I never planned on transforming in front of you. I guess things never go as planned," she finished. Usagi looked down.

"You were trying to protect me. I understand. You thought if you were cruel, and cold, you could deter me from trying to help," Usagi replied. Anoa nodded.

"Didn't work, did it?" she asked. Usagi smiled weakly.

"No," she answered. Anoa looked at her.

"You truely are remarkable, Princess," she stated, "...how you can try to make peace with someone, even when they've wronged you. I want to apologize," Anoa said, but Usagi only smiled brighter and hugged her.

"No apology needed," she said, "...Makoto-chan and Ami-chan said they'd stop by later. Makoto said she'd bring something special for you," Usagi said. Anoa smiled and nodded.

"Usagi-chan...arigatou..." she finished, and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

"Usagi-chan...I...think it may be best if we don't see each other again..." Usagi stared at Anoa with pain in her blue eyes.

"Anoa-chan...why? Was it some that I-" Usagi was silenced by Anoa shaking her head.

"Now that you know who I am, it's too dangerous. I can't risk you trying to help out. If I do...then you might be hurt, and that defeats the purpose of our mission. I'm sorry, but...this is goodbye," she said. Usagi blinked, unable to understand why Anoa was acting this way.

"Anoa-chan..." she began. Anoa threw a glare at her.

"Don't you get it? I never want to see you again! Ever! And if you get in my way, I'll hold to my threat. My blade flies on it's own!" Anoa cried, and struggled to stand. Jason spotted her from the door and rushed over.

"Anoa, no!" he cried in English and forced Anoa back into bed. He looked at Usagi. "Tsukino-san, I'm sorry, but you need to leave. My sister needs her rest." Jason said. Usagi got up and nodded, heading for the door. She stopped and looked back at Anoa.

"You don't have to do this alone, Anoa-chan..." she said. Anoa looked away, unable to meet Usagi's eyes. When Usagi was gone, Jason looked at Anoa.

"What as that about?" he asked. Anoa looked up at him.

"You remember the Princess Serenity I told you about?" she asked. Jason blinked.

"You can't mean to tell me that clutsy girl is Sailor Moon!" he exclaimed. Anoa shushed him and nodded.

"She is," Anoa answered, "...and I had to keep her from getting involved." Jason looked confused.

"But couldn't her Ginzuishou help you guys?" he asked. Anoa nodded.

"It can, but that's not the point," she said with a sigh, "Sailor Nemesis is after Sailor Moon, if I get her involved, then things will get even more complicated. We're suppossed to protecting her," she stated. Jason tilted his head in confusion.

"So she can't fight?" he asked. Anoa nodded.

"Exactly," she answered. She looked up to find her father, and her manager standing in the doorway, staring at her, completely confused. Anoa made quick work of this situation.

"Oh, I wanted it to be a surprise, Daddy!" she cried. Mr. Craine smiled and crossed his arms.

"Taking after your father, huh?" he asked. Anoa smiled and nodded.

"I'm writing a book," she said and looked at Jason, a moment.

"Seiya-kun, calm down!" Tanya cried, ducking out of the way as a vase nearly collided with her head. Seiya growled and punched the wall.

"Dammit...how can she do that to her?! Using Talis' powers like that...it's not right! And now...oh, Taiki, what are we going to do? We have to save her before any more damage is done!" Seiya cried. Taiki pushed his glasses up to a more comfortable position on the bridge of his nose and closed the book he'd been reading.

"To who? Someone else, or her?" he asked. Seiya threw him a look.

"To her, of course! What are we suppossed to do? Sit back and let Nemesis use Talis the way she is? Talis is our responsibility!" Seiya cried.

"She's not anyone's responsibility but her own," Tanya said, "...yes you're charged with protecting her like you did her mother, but Talis is more than capable of taking responsibility for her actions." Seiya seemed surprised by those words. He sighed and nodded, sitting down.

"I'm just worried about her," he said. Yaten nodded.

"We all are," he answered, "...but Talis isn't a child anymore," he continued. Seiya sighed and stood.

"She's not much older than a child. She's only thirteen," he replied, "...but I guess that curse also makes her more mature for her age," he said. Tanya nodded.

"How did she get those powers anyway?" she asked. Taiki removed his glasses and sighed.

"We're not really sure. Her father was...a rather secretive man, though, and not from our planet. Not only that...the circumstances of her rebirth were...odd," he explained. Tanya tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "How many reborn senshi do you know that were reborn the way she was? None of the senshi from the Moon were reborn as the child of another planet's princess," he continued. Tanya nodded.

"I admit it is strange," she replied. Taiki nodded.

"Her father was killed by Galaxia...but with no trace of any star seed, when Usagi stopped Chaos, he wasn't brought back. Perhaps that's why Talis harbors so much hate. She was quite attatched to Sero," he said. Tanya tilted her head.

"What planet was he from?" she asked. Yaten shrugged.

"He never told any of us...then again, he never told us anything. What we knew we learned from Princess Kakyuu," Yaten said.

"What do you mean you're not coming home!?" Jason demanded.

Anoa, now discharged, was packing her things. She straightened the skirt of her school uniform and turned her sapphire gaze toward her brother. "Jason, think about it. They know who I am. You've been caught in the middle of two battles. What if it's one of the girls next time?" she asked. Jason looked surprised and sighed, hanging his head.

"...but where will you go?" he asked. Anoa saw the resolve on his face. There was no arguing with her now, and he knew it.

"Onee-san...um...I mean...Haruka has offered me a place with her, Setsuna, Michiru, and Hotaru," Anoa replied. She smiled softly and placed a hand on Jason's shoulder. "Just tell dad that the record company thinks it'd be safer for me to stay with someone who can protect me...and to keep you guys out of trouble. I'll be fine. Besides, Haruka-san is a Sailor Senshi, too, so I'll be perfectly fine," she said, and kissed her brother's cheek. "When this is over, I'll come back home. I promise," she said. She grabbed her back and turned toward the door.

"Princess," the black-haired woman at the door said.

"Natalie," she whispered. Natalie Jacobs, once known as Sailor Unknown, wore a simple green sweater, and blue jeans.

"Princess, I must speak with you," Natalie said. Anoa sighed.

"Don't call me that in public. I'm just Anoa, okay?" she replied and set her bag down. "What's up?"

"I would like to apologize for my actions," Natalie said. Anoa blinked, surprised at how proper Natalie was being.

"Oh, stop it," Anoa said, sounding a bit colder than she meant, "...you were being manipulated. It's as simple at that. Nemesis was controlling you," she said. Natalie shook her head.

"No...she wasn't," Natalie replied. Anoa stared at her in confusion. "The four of us...Darkstar, Aeros, Solanis, and myself...we all joined her cause of our own accord. She...promised Talis a way to cure her curse," she said, "...and she promised me a way to return my memories," she said. "...when Galaxia lost herself to Chaos there was an accident. I lost all of my memories. It wasn't until your Light hit me that I remembered. Solanis and Aeros...I don't know their reaso-" Natalie stopped, seeing the pained expression on Anoa's face. "Princess..." she began.

"Stop," Anoa snapped, "...just stop!" Natalie noticed the tears rolling down Anoa's cheeks. She saw the pain in the young Alanian's eyes. "I'm not a princess anymore!" Anoa cried, not caring who heard. "Alania fell! Which means I'm out of a kingdom. I'm not a princess, I'm not a queen, I'm nothing but a senshi! I swore to protect Princess Serenity...that's all I have now!" she finished, grabbed her bag and stormed out. Solanis and Aeros...she hadn't wanted to kill them. She hadn't wanted to hurt them. As she made it out the front door, she spotted Haruka waiting for her. She stopped, and stared at Haruka a moment. She remembered being a child in Miranda Castle. She remembered running to Haruka whenever something went wrong. Haruka had once told her that she'd take the weight of the world on her shoulders if it meant saving everyone else. Perhaps Haruka was right. Perhaps Anoa put too much pressure on herself. She rushed forward. "Onee-san!" she cried. Haruka looked up and held out her arms. Anoa slipped into that embrace and broke down in tears. Haruka tilted her head and smiled softly.

"What's this now, Seraphim? What are these tears for?" Haruka asked.

"It's all my fault! Jobe...Solanis...Aeros...they died because of me!" she cried. Haruka frowned and placed her hands on Anoa's shoulders, pushing her away so that she could look into Anoa's eyes.

"Now you listen here, Seraphim. None of that was your fault. You couldn't have saved Jobe...and Solanis and Aeros...they were an accident. You couldn't control that power even if you wanted to," she said and sighed. "C'mon. Let's get you home," she said and pulled open the car door. Anoa slid inside and waited for Haruka to get in. Once settled, Anoa laid her head on Haruka's shoulder and closed her eyes. It didn't take her long to drift off to sleep.

"How is she?" Michiru asked as she closed her violin case. Haruka closed the bedroom door behind her.

"She's sleeping. She needs it after all she's been through...what worries me is that the girl's too light. I don't think she's eating much lately. I'm worried she's really taking all this to heart," Haruka replied. Setsuna looked up from her computer and sighed.

"I'm not surprised," she said. "With everything she has to deal with...the Light of Ages, fighting...I don't think she'll ever let Sirius truely lead," she said. With a sigh, she shut down the computer and stood. "We just have to support her. There's not much else we can do," she said. Haruka nodded, sighing.

"I just wish there was more...and the way she blames herself for what happened. What DID happen, Setsuna?" Haruka asked. Setsuna sighed.

"The Light of Ages," she explained, "...was always a last resort for the Alanian Empire. What determined the heir to the throne was two things: the heir had to be female...and they had to posess the Light of Ages. Anoa doesn't know this, but the Light of Ages is what destroyed Alania. When Merrick tried to take her, her emotions brought forth that power. She never should have survived. Like using the Ginzuishou, using the Light of Ages is fatal," Setsuna explained. Haruka looked surprised.

"Then that's twice she's used it..." Haruka said.

"That we know of," Michiru corrected.

"It takes a great power to be able to use it without dying...and she can't control it. I would adivse keeping an eye on her in battle in case she uses it again. I fear what it will do to the princess and this planet...but I also fear what it will do to Anoa. It may also be the only way to defeat Nemesis," Setsuna cautioned.

"Why does everyone look so depressed?" a weak voice asked from the bedroom door. Anoa crossed her arms. Haruka could see the girl was feeling better.

"What did you tell your dad?" Michiru asked. Anoa shrugged.

"I told Jason...and told him to say it was the record company's idea to stay with someone who can protect me. Jason said he could cover for me," she said. Haruka looked confused.

"Wait...your brother knows that you're Sailor Alania?" Michiru asked. Anoa nodded.

"It was an accident, but yes. Darkstar attacked him. If I hadn't transformed, he'd be dead." Michiru said nothing, but Anoa could see the disapproval on her face. She sighed and looked at the clock.

"I should go and get my things from home," she said. Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"I thought we agreed that wasn't safe," she said. Anoa blinked.

"...but my clothes..." she began. Haruka smirked.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow. I need to pick up a few things for Hotaru, so we may as well kill two squirrels with one car," she said. Anoa blinked and could help but laugh.

"Two squirrels?" she asked. Haruka shrugged.

"I got you to smile, that's what counts," she said.

"Seraphim, would you hurry up!?" Haruka called, "...I swear! Sometimes you're as bad as Michiru!" she finished. Anoa rushed down the stairs, two at a time.

"Not true," Anoa corrected. "No one's been able to beat Michiru-san's record of two hours," she said with a laugh, dodging a pillow that came flying from the couch. She giggled as it hit Haruka in the face, and rushed out the door with Hotaru. She stretched and headed over to Haruka's sports car. She helped Hotaru in, then hopped into the front seat. "Buckle up," she said, making sure Hotaru did as she was told, then she fastened her own seatbelt. She waited for Haruka to come out, having to honk the horn to break up the pillow fight...which most likely led to a make-out session...between Haruka and Michiru. Haruka rushed out and Anoa rolled her eyes.

"You can snog Michiru-san when we get home," Anoa teased. Haruka shoved her lightly and slid the keys into the ignition.

Anoa stared out the window as they drove down the street. There was alot on her mind, and she had too much to worry about. When they stopped outside the middle school, Anoa looked over at Hotaru. "Don't leave until I come to meet you. We'll walk home together," Anoa stated. Hotaru nodded, climbed out of the car, waved goodbye, and headed inside. Anoa watched over her shoulder until Hotaru disappeared behind the wall that surrounded the school. She then turned her head so that she was staring at her lap. It didn't take long to reach the high school.

"Have a good day," Haruka said. Anoa hugged her, and hopped out of the car, her bag in hand. "Seraphim..." Haruka began. Anoa turned to look at her, "...don't let it get to you," Haruka finished. Anoa smiled, nodded, and headed into the school yard.

"Anoa!" a familliar voice called. Anoa turned and smiled as Carmen came running toward her. "How are you feeling?" the green-haired girl asked. Anoa sighed and shrugged.

"Physically, I'm fine...but..." she sighed, "...I'm not sure what I'm going to do anymore. We need to end this...and soon," she finished. Carmen nodded.

"I know something that will cheer you up. There's a new student joining our class today," Carmen said with a grin. Anoa blinked in confusion and looked at Carmen.

"How is that suppossed to cheer me up?" she asked.

"Well...the new student could be a boy," Carmen stated, straightening her glasses. Anoa rolled her eyes.

"Is that all you think about? For a genius, you sure are boy crazy," Anoa said with a laugh, heading into the classroom with Carmen. Anoa collapsed into her seat and crossed her arms, waiting for class to start. When it did, the homeroom teacher silenced the class.

"Class, may I have your attention, please?" their teacher began, "...today we have a new student. Please, come in," he finished. The new student stepped into the classroom, her face hidden by navy blue bangs, until she turned, and lifted her gaze so that her pupiless emerald eyes could gaze out at the class. She wore the Juuban High uniform, with one difference...black gloves covered her hands. Anoa's eyes widened and she threw a look at Carmen. "Class, this is Talisani Kou. She's transfered here after traveling all over the world with her mother. Does anyone have any questions?" their teacher continued. Himitsu was the first to raise his hand.

"What's with the gloves and your eyes?" he asked. Talis looked directly at him.

"I suffer from a skin condition, which affects the pigment of my eyes," she answered, her voice emotionless.

"Miss Kou, please take a seat next to Miss Veskov," the teacher stated. Talis moved through the rows of desks until she took her seat beside Carmen. When her eyes met Anoa's, Anoa caught a look of knowing in her gaze.

_She knows..._Anoa thought.

"Why is she here?" Carmen asked Anoa, obviously worried. Anoa shook her head.

"I don't know," she answered, heading out the front doors of the school. "Do you want to come over to my place? We can hold a meeting," Carmen asked. Anoa shook her head.

"I have to meet Hotaru and walk her home, then Haruka's going to take me shopping for some things…but tomorrow's Sunday, so we can do it tomorrow afternoon," she said. She waved goodbye, turned, and headed toward the middle school. When she arrived, Hotaru was waiting patiently for her. "Hotaru-chan!" she called, rushing over. Hotaru waved and moved away from her group of friends.

"Anoa-san, what's wrong?" Hotaru asked, able to tell Anoa was worried. Anoa started walking toward Haruka's place.

"A new student joined my class today," Anoa answered. Hotaru looked confused.

"Is that a bad thing?" Hotaru asked. Anoa nodded.

"It was Talis," she answered. Hotaru's eyes widened.

"Why is she here?" she asked. Anoa shrugged.

"I'd assume that she's trying to get to Usagi…Onee-san and I need to talk to Usagi….explain to her how important it is that she remains hidden…" she said. When they reached the front door, Anoa pulled it open and stepped inside. She switched into a pair of slippers and headed into the living room. "Onee-san, the girls and I want to have a meeting here tomorrow, is that o-"

Anoa stopped mid-sentence as she stared at the black-haired woman sitting on the couch, sipping tea as she talked with Haruka and Michiru. "Natalie…" she muttered, and sighed. She set down her bag and walked over. "Hello, Natalie-san," Anoa said, trying to sound a bit cheerful. Natalie nodded.

"Princess," Natalie began, "…how are you feeling?" she asked. Anoa shrugged.

"Okay….but….I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to get so angry," she said. Natalie nodded.

"I want to fight with you," Natalie said, "…against Nemesis. I want to help you finish this," she finished. Anoa nodded, as Vespa climbed into Natalie's lap.

"You said something about having a senshi meeting tomorrow…can we do it tonight? Selene and I have something we want to give you girls," he said. Anoa nodded.

"Alright, I'll call Tanya and the others," Anoa replied and headed into the kitchen.

An hour later, all of the Guardian Senshi were sitting in the living room. Vespa and Selene leapt into the coffee table.

"Everyone, turn your pendants into your henshin wands, and remove the crystals," Vespa ordered. The girls did as they were told, and Selene pulled a bag onto the table with her teeth, revealing new wands. Anoa's eyes widened.

"Place your crystals in these, girls, then, Anoa, lift yours up and call out 'Alania Imaginarium Power'," she finished. Anoa nodded and stood, lifting her henshin wand into the air.

_**"Alania Imaginarium Power, Make-UP!"**_ she cried. Her henshin phase hadn't changed, but she now wore a different fuku. She had the usual senshi collar which was golden yellow, but the bows on the front and back were blue. Her brooch was silver, and in the shape of two leaves back to back. Her chocker bore the crystal from her pendant. A long-sleeved, blue shirt rested over her form, with a golden yellow corset over top, which reached down just over her pleated, blue skirt. Thigh-high golden yellow boots covered her legs. "Sweet," Anoa said. Vespa looked at the others, and nodded.  
__

_**"Neso Imaginarium Power, Make-UP!"  
**_

_**"Sirius Imaginarium Power, Make-UP!"  
**_

_**"Naiad Imaginarium Power, Make-UP!"  
**_

_**"Cernunnos Imaginarium Power, Make-UP!"**_

The four girls looked over their new fukus, when Naiad coughed a bit. "This corset's so tight!" she growled. "How the hell are we supposed to fight in this!?" she cried. Tanya laughed and ran her fingers over the skirt.

"I like it, though," she said.

"Sailor Alania," said a cold voice. Anoa turned as a woman with black hair, pulled into two buns atop her head formed before them. She wore a fuku of black and purple.

"You're….Sailor Nemesis!" Anoa cried.

"Indeed…but I've come with a delivery…Sailor Darkstar is no longer any use to me…you can have her back," Nemesis stated, shoving a badly injured Talis to the floor. With that, she disappeared.

"Darkstar!" Haruka cried, rushing forward.

"Careful!" Natalie cautioned, "…don't touch any exposed skin, or she'll kill you," she finished.


	9. Chapter 8

Anoa pulled the covers up to cover Talis' form. She sighed and shook her head, heading back out into the living room. "This has to end," she said, clenching her fists. Tanya nodded.

"I agree. Nemesis has gone too far this time. Attacking Talis was pointless. She did it to challenge us. She wants us to fight her," she said.

"It's not completely pointless," Anoa said.

"Yeah, Talis' power could kill her with one touch. With Talis out of commission, this makes things harder," Lela cut in. Tanya nodded. It was time she took up her place as leader.

"We leave tomorrow," she said. Anoa looked over at Tanya, surprised by the girl's sudden jump at commanding, but she nodded. "I'll inform Usa-" Tanya began.

"No," Anoa cut in, "…this isn't her fight, and letting her know will only make her want to come with us," she finished.

"What's so wrong with that?" Tanya asked. Anoa sighed.

"It's too risky. She could be killed," Anoa replied.

"But her Ginzuishou can heal Nemesis!" Tanya argued.

"If it was a matter of healing her, than this would be over by now!" Anoa cried. "Nemesis isn't being manipulated. She isn't being controlled! This is all out of sheer hatred and anger. She's attacking Usagi because of her hatred for Queen Serenity and her sister!" she finished. She silenced and sighed.

"Anoa's right, Tanya," Haruka said, placing a hand on Anoa's shoulder. "We have to do this without her," the older woman finished.

"You're not coming either," Anoa said. Haruka looked surprised.

"Seraphim…" she began. Anoa shook her head.

"If we fail, it's up to you and the Solar System Senshi to protect the princess," she said. Haruka wanted to argue, but she knew it was no use.

"Alright, but you come back alive, Seraphim. I refuse to lose you again," she finished. Anoa nodded.

"We'll meet in the park tomorrow evening," she said. Anoa saw her friends to the door and waited till they were gone before she turned to Haruka. "I'm going to Usagi's tomorrow morning," she said. Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Michiru asked. Anoa shook her head.

"No. I know it's not….but I want to see her one last time before we leave…just in case I don't come back," she finished.

"Seraphim, don't talk like that," Haruka said, placing her hands on Anoa's shoulders. She stared into Anoa's eyes a moment, and then pulled the girl into a hug. Anoa closed her eyes, enjoying the embrace of her older sister. Finally, Anoa pulled away.

"I'm going to bed," she said. She didn't want to get too emotional with Haruka. It would make things too painful….and it would embed the fear of not coming back in her mind. She was ready to die to protect Serenity if she had to. She just hoped she didn't have to.

"Usagi! You have a visitor!" Usagi's mother called. "Come on in, Anoa. It's wonderful to finally meet you," she said. Anoa smiled and nodded. She slipped out of her shoes and into a pair of slippers set out for guests. She stepped inside, pushing her bangs out of her face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Mrs. Tsukino," she said.

"Usagi will be down shortly. Have a seat," Usagi's mother said. Anoa nodded and moved into the living room, where she seated herself on the couch, setting Selene in her lap. Usagi came down the stairs and stared at Anoa.

"Anoa-chan!" she cried, rushing into the living room. Anoa smiled and stood, picking up Selene again.

"Usagi-chan…" she said. Usagi took one of her hands and pulled her up the stairs behind her, to her bedroom. Anoa followed her, a soft smile on her lips. Once inside, Selene leapt from Anoa's arms and looked around until she spotted Luna asleep on the bed. She crept up the side, moving closer to Luna. She readied to pounce.

"Try it, Selene, and you will face my claws," Luna stated. Selene pouted, but Anoa and Usagi burst into laughter. When the two calmed their joyous laughing, Anoa sat down on the bed.

"Usagi-chan, I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day…I wasn't thinking straight, and I was worried for your safety," Anoa explained. Usagi smiled softly and sat down next to her.

"You don't have to apologize. I understand. Is that all you came here for?" Usagi replied. Anoa shook her head.

"I came to ask a favor," Anoa began, "…the battle's winding down and it could get worse any day now. I still won't let you fight with us, but I was hoping…while I'm fighting…and while I'm staying with Onee-chan, you might take care of Selene for me," she said, hoping Usagi didn't catch on to what was going on. Usagi nodded, obviously oblivious to Anoa plans, or so it seemed. Anoa stood and smiled.

"I should get going," she said, "…I promised Jason I'd meet him at the park to catch up," she finished.

"Anoa-chan…please, be careful," Usagi said. Anoa smiled and nodded. She turned and headed out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and out onto the street where Haruka was waiting for her. Anoa was surprised to see that Haruka had walked, instead of driving. Anoa rushed over to Haruka.

"Did you tell her?" Haruka asked. Anoa shook her head.

"Of course I didn't. Onee-san, you know me better than that," she stated.

"I think Michiru and I, once you guys have left, will take Usagi someplace to keep her hidden," the older woman suggested. Anoa tilted her head, confusion lining her face.

"…but, Onee-san, we've been doing fine so far. Nemesis doesn't have a-"

"I just don't like her being out in the open," Haruka interrupted, looking over at Anoa worriedly; "….Nemesis can easily find her this way. If we hide her, it's a whole different story," she finished. Anoa nodded, and remained silent for the rest of the walk. When she arrived in the park, Jason, Setsuna, Michiru, Hotaru, the rest of the Guardians, and a new girl were waiting for them. Jenelle had recently been adopted by Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. The girl was older than Hotaru, but quite cute. Anoa moved over to Tanya and nodded her head. She pulled off her pendant and thrust it into the air.

_**"Alania Imaginarium Power, Make-UP!"**_

_**Sirius Imaginarium Power, Make-UP!"**_

_**"Neso Imaginarium Power, Make-UP!"**_

_**"Naiad Imaginarium Power, Make-UP!"**_

_**"Cernunnos Imaginarium Power, Make-UP!"**_

With the whole of the group transformed, they were ready. Little did they know, they were about to have a sixth member to their group.

"I have to come with you!" Usagi cried as she reached the group of Guardian senshi. "You _can't_ leave me behind," she stated. Alania said nothing. Finally losing her temper, she stepped forward and slapped Usagi, hard, across the face.

"No," she said, her voice quivering with anger she didn't bother to attempt to suppress. Usagi stared at Alania in utter shock, lifting a hand to her now inflamed cheek.

"I thought we were friends, Anoa-chan," the blonde whispered, tears pooling at the corners of her blue eyes. Those words seemed to dig deep into Alania's heart. She looked up at Usagi, tears in her own sapphire eyes.

"We are!" she cried, "…but this is _not_ your mission! If you go, you'll die…and I can't bear that. You saw what happened to Solanis and Aeros. She made sure they were in the path of the Light of Ages….if she hurt you…"

"Solanis and Aeros were different…there was nothing you could do to save them," Sirius reassured her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I never meant for this to happen," Anoa choked out behind a sob.

"Please…Anoa-chan, don't leave me behind," Usagi begged. Alania looked to Haruka for strength, but the look in her big sister's eyes told her this was something she had to decide for herself. When her eyes met Usagi's again, something inside her cracked and she hugged Usagi tightly, breaking down in tears. Usagi wrapped her arms comfortingly around the blonde teenager, waiting for Alania to regain herself before smiling and lifting her brooch into the air.  
__

"_**Moon Eternal Power, Make-UP!"**_

With Usagi transformed, the group joined hands and closed their eyes. Within seconds, they were gone.

"Haruka-papa…" Jenelle began, turning her deep blue eyes up to Haruka, "…are they going to be alright?" the young girl asked. Haruka smiled and nodded, patting the girl's head. In truth, she didn't know.

"Where are we?" Sailor Moon asked, coughing as she breathed in the black fumes surrounding the group.

"Nemesis," Cernunnos answered.

"Look over there!" Sirius cried. She stepped forward and stared up at the black mockery of the Gate of Time. "What is this?" she asked.

"The Gate of Darkness," Cernunnos answered, "….made by the same people who crafted the Gate of Time, this is the doorway to the tomb of Princess Neeko," the older senshi finished. Alania swallowed, and lifted a hand to the door. She barely touched the stone structure, and it swung open. Alania looked at the others, and then stepped through the doorway. When her eyes adjusted to the light, Alania wasn't sure that what she was seeing was real. Before her, stood two women that looked almost exactly like Solanis and Aeros, but the fukus were different. They were in the same style as Alania's new fuku, in both their respective colors; red and pink for Solanis, and orange and purple for Aeros. Sailor Moon was next into the doorway, followed by the rest of the Guardians. Alania could feel her heart begin to burn with pain, knowing that this was some trick by Nemesis to throw them off course.

"Well, well…" the Aeros look-alike stated. "How _kind_ of you to join us….murderer," she hissed. Those words cut deep into Alania's heart and she fought to keep her composure, tears pooling at the corners of her already tear-stained eyes. "This ends now, _Princess_," Solanis stated, lifting her sword. It was simple, with little decoration. The blade was thin, and short, but Solanis held it in a fencing position. Alania moved to unsheathe the Celestial Katana, but Naiad intervened.

"You keep going," the pink-haired senshi stated, her hand closing over Alania's wrist. "We can handle this. We'll meet up with you, later," she finished. Alania bit her lip, about to argue, but Cernunnos' hands on her shoulders steered her toward the gate. Sirius was directing Sailor Moon, who also wanted to stay and help the sisters.

"Well, my dearest Naiad, it seems we finally get our chance to fight," Aeros teased. Naiad was a silent reply. She lifted her hand into the air and a black, thick staff formed in her hand. She grabbed both sides of it and pulled, revealing two swords, hidden in the wood. She handed one to Neso, who took it with a smile. Neso could see the seriousness in her sister's eyes, and she knew Naiad's pain at being alone was surfacing.

"You take Solanis," Naiad stated, "…I've seen Aeros' weapon, and I don't think you can handle it," she continued. Neso nodded and lifted her sword. Solanis ran at her. Neso let out a small yelp as her blade met with Solanis' at the last second, managing to fend off the blow. The slender, older blonde had a lot of power in her small body. Naiad was preoccupied with Aeros, who now held a large, double-bladed halberd in her hands. The weapon gave Aeros an advantage of distance. Naiad would have to get past the weapon to get close enough to do much damage. She threw a glance at her sister, seeing the shorter girl having trouble.

"Keep your eyes on your _opponent!_" she heard Aeros cry and turned, dodging out of the way soon enough to keep from getting sliced in half. She ducked, the blade of Aeros' halberd slicing the tips off the short hair on her head. She bit her lap and stood, rushing at Aeros. She managed to dodge the blade again and slash her own blade across the dark-skinned senshi's arm. She spun and danced out of the way, barely dodging another swing of the deadly pole arm. Carmen was having her own problems. Her movements were slow and sluggish compared to Solanis' accuracy with the blade.

"Naiad!" the shorter girl called to her sister. The two met each other's backs and clasped their free hands together.

_**"Neso…"**_

_**"Naiad…"**_

_**"….Lunar Tsunami!"**_

Water lifted from behind the two and slammed into Aeros and Solanis. Naiad seized this opportunity to rush forward and leap into the air. Just as Aeros was getting up, the blade met the center of her head. Aeros' body fell, and she vanished. Neso was not so quick. As she made a swing for Solanis, the taller woman managed to dodge it, bring up her own blade, and lunge, running Neso through. Naiad's eyes widened and she turned.

"CARMEN!" she cried, rushing forward to catch her sister in her arms. In anger, she laid her sister down, turned, and grabbed her own sword. She rushed at Solanis, and before the blonde could block, Naiad lobbed off her head. The fake's body vanished and Naiad turned, rushing back to her sister. "Carmen…" she choked, tears filling her eyes. "Don't leave me, don't you DARE leave me!" the taller girl begged. Even as Naiad lifted her sister's head into her lap, the younger senshi's last breath slipped from her lips. "Carmen…" she whimpered. Naiad felt another presence and she turned, just as something black shot through her chest. Her eyes widened, and her own body collapsed beside her sister's.

"What is it?" Sirius asked as Anoa stopped dead in her tracks, pain painting her face. "Carmen and Lela….are dead…" she said, her voice soft and wrought with pain. Sirius' eyes widened. Cernunnos was silent, her gaze fixing on the floor. Sailor Moon hugged Anoa, knowing the blonde was trying to suppress her pain for the sake of the battle. Anoa pushed her away gently.

"I'll be fine. This isn't the time for tears," Anoa stated and continued on. They reached the end of the black corridor and opened the next door which led into a large room dimly lit by candles. Upon a large, black throne sat a young girl about Anoa's age wearing a black and dark purple fuku. Her eyes were a deep violet, and her black hair was pulled into two buns atop her head, a black mockery of her older sister's style. She smirked.

"Hello…Onee-san," the girl stated, her voice cold and filled with amused hatred.

"Nemesis…" Anoa whispered.


	10. Chapter 9

Alania readied herself, pulling her katana from its sheath, but Cernunnos and Sirius blocked the way. "Stay with Sailor Moon," Sirius ordered. Nemesis chuckled and stood, her black skirt billowing about her as an unseen wind blew through the room.

"Ah, so the lackeys wish to waste their lives first," she said with an amused grin. "I have little patience, so why don't you die quickly?" she asked. Alania steeled herself for battle, only to watch Cernunnos rush forward.

_**"Cernunnos Shattering Mudslide!"**_ Cernunnos cried. Her attack went reeling, brown and green energy lifting from the ground and falling in a wave upon Nemesis. The dark senshi simply stood there, and lifted a hand.

_**"Void Arrow," **_she said, little emotion left in her voice. Alania's eyes widened as black energy formed into a crossbow, and the black bolt shot through Cernunnos' chest before the older senshi could get out of the way. Her body collapsed to the ground, motionless and pale. "NATALIE!" Alania cried. Sailor Moon rushed forward to try to help, but Alania caught her around the waist, pulling her back.

"No, Sailor Moon! Don't give her an opening to attack you!" Alania cried. Sirius looked over at Cernunnos' motionless form, and let her face become a cold stone, trying not to let her pain at Cernunnos' death get to her. Now was not the time for grieving. She lifted her hand and smiled a bit.

_**"Sirius….Kiss of Death Captivation!"**_ she cried, sending the attack right at Nemesis. Nemesis easily jumped out of the way, wrapped her hand around something invisible and leapt at Sirius. Sirius pulled up her scepter, blocking whatever the invisible object was from hitting her. Alania didn't know what to do. Sirius was their leader and had given her an order. Nemesis lifted her hand, and brought it down quickly. From her fingers formed a long, purple whip which caught Sirius' hand forcing her to release her scepter.

"Sirius, no!" Alania cried. It was too late. Even as Alania rushed forward, Another black bolt went flying, ripping through Sirius' chest. _"NO!"_Alania cried, hitting her knees beside Sirius' dying form. "Sirius, you can't leave me here! I can't do this by myself!" she cried. Sirius smiled and patted Alania's hand weakly.

"That's not true. I've seen what you can do, Alania….use your Light…" Sirius coughed, and then life left her eyes. Anoa set her down gently. Her sapphire eyes lifted, glaring at Nemesis.

_**"Alania….Celestial….-"**_

"Alania, no!" cried Sailor Moon, moving in front of the younger senshi.

"Move, Sailor Moon!" Alania cried, whipping out her Celestial Katana. Sailor Moon shook her head.

"I know there's good inside my sister, I _know_ it!" she cried, "…I…I'm sure I can save her!" she finished. Alania shook her head.

"It's no use, Sailor Moon! She's not being manipulated like your previous enemies. She's evil, pure evil and hate! We have to destroy her before she destroys the future for this planet, now get out of the way!" she cried. Nemesis lifted her hand.

"I've been waiting a long time for this, Serenity," she said, sick joy in her cold voice. "I've been waiting for my chance to destroy you…to make you feel all the pain I felt, and now…now it's time for you do die, just like our mother left me here to die," she stated. Serenity shook her head, but down the whip came, digging into her back and slicing the wings from her fuku.

_**"Alania….Celestial….-"**_

"Do not interfere!" Nemesis cried, bringing the whip down and around, letting it slam into Alania's stomach, sending her flying across the room, and into the wall.

"Stop it!" Sailor Moon cried, turning to meet Nemesis' eyes. "How can you do this!?" she demanded. "Our mother loved you! She prevented you from getting hurt by putting you here. She did it to save you, don't you see!? She did it to save you, because she _loved_ you! You were and still are her _daughter_, just like you're my sister!" she cried. Nemesis growled.

"Shut up!" she screamed, bringing the whip down across Sailor Moon's cheek. "She hid me away because of a silly _prophecy_! She thought by locking me away, she could prevent what was inevitable!" Nemesis cried. "She believed she had rid herself of one threat, only to be blind to another growing on Earth! You _will_ die, Serenity! You will join our _precious_ mother, and you will learn what it means to _suffer_!" Nemesis finished. She brought the whip down again, slamming it into Sailor Moon's stomach, sending the senshi reeling to the floor. Sailor Moon rolled onto her stomach after she landed, holding it as she coughed, trying to regain the air that had been shoved from her lungs. As she knelt there, Nemesis sauntered up to her, and kicked her hard in the stomach. Sailor Moon rolled across the floor.

Alania could only watch in horror, a palpable force holding her against the wall. She couldn't stand the sight of watching Sailor Moon be harmed. It was all her fault. _She _had given into Usagi, _she_ had let her come with them, and now she faced the consequences. She was going to fail in her mission. Nemesis was going to destroy Sailor Moon and the only hope of a peaceful future. Nemesis lifted Serenity up by her throat, holding her older sister over her head, slowly choking her to death. She smirked.

"How does it _feel_ to be alone, Sailor Moon? How does it _feel_ to know that know no one is going to save you?" Nemesis asked.

"You're wrong!" Alania cried from her invisible cage. "Sailor Moon isn't alone, and I'll prove it to you! _**Alania Light FLASH!**_" she cried. The light blinded Nemesis long enough for her to drop Sailor Moon to cover her eyes. Sailor Moon hit her knees and crawled away, and Alania's invisible cage disappeared from existence. She took off at a run, rushing through the bright light that was nothing to her to collapse to her knees beside Sailor Moon.

_**"Nemesis Black Blade BARRAGE!"**_ Nemesis cried. Alania's eyes widened and she threw herself over Sailor Moon as the blades fell from above them, raining down upon their injured bodies. Alania screamed as one sliced her arm, missing impaling it by mere inches. Sailor Moon's scream filled the air, and when the rain of energy-blades ended, Alania rolled off Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon…" she whispered, pulling Sailor Moon up into a sitting position. That's when she saw it…lodged into Sailor Moon's shoulder where Alania had failed to cover her. "No…" she whimpered. "No, you can't die! You can't! I can't do this by myself! Sailor Moon, please! Don't leave me alone!" Alania begged.

"Alania…you have to kill Nemesis…I've seen it in her eyes…there's no way we can have peace with the way she's acting…please…save the Earth…" Sailor Moon whispered. Anoa sobbed as life left Sailor Moon's form and she turned, glaring at Nemesis. Light began to glow from her chocker, where her Hikarizuishou was located. That light enveloped her and her clothes faded from view. Once again she wore that strange fuku of Alanian make. Her eyes were glazed over as her fingers closed around a staff. The Staff of the Immortal. Anoa closed her eyes and began to sing in that ancient language of Alanian, and slowly the staff began to hum, power surrounding it. She lifted the staff, and spoke three very distinct Alanian words.

_**"Alania Sevok Linath!"**_ she cried.

"NO!" Nemesis cried as the light surrounded her form. "I won't be beaten! The Ginzuishou and the power of the senshi of the moon is mine by right!" Nemesis cried. Alania closed her fingers around the staff and it shrank, turning back into the Celestial Katana. Alania flew at Nemesis, pulled her arm back, and thrust the blade through Nemesis' chest. Tears rolled down her cheeks from her closed eyes as this happened. When the light faded, Alania was on her knees, holding Nemesis' Star Seed in her hands. As it faded, the strange fuku disappeared, replaced by the fuku given to her by Selene and Vespa.

"I'm sorry, Mother," Alania whispered, "…I failed."

"Not failed, Anoamias. Your Light and your Song can save Sailor Moon and your friends," a voice whispered into Alania's head. A voice she knew well.

"Mother!" she cried. She closed her eyes and that fuku returned and she began to sing in Alanian once more. She lifted her staff, and her friends' wounds healed. Alania collapsed, consciousness leaving her. Sirius' eyes fluttered open.

"Mmm…?" she muttered and sat up. "Alania…?" she whispered and looked around. The dark-skinned senshi stood and moved over to Sailor Moon, helping her up.

"…is she…" Cernunnos began.

"She's sleeping," Sirius answered. "She did it…" Sailor Moon whispered. Naiad and Neso entered the room. Naiad lifted the unconscious Alania into her arms.

"Let's go home," Sailor Moon stated.

"So are you coming home now?" Jason asked as they walked down the street, on the way home from school. It was the beginning of Winter Break, and Anoa was glad for the reprieve from fighting and schoolwork. Anoa nodded.

"I don't see why not. Nemesis has been defeated, the threat is over. How's Dad?" she asked.

"He's finished his novel, but he's sick, and it doesn't look good," Jason stated.

"How are the girls taking it?" Anoa asked. Jason shook his head. "I haven't told them it's anything more than a cold. I wanted you to be home before I said anything, but I think it's best that we take him to the hospital soon. He's becoming paler and paler by the day and his fever's rising," Jason replied. Anoa nodded. Anoa nodded.

"I'll pack up when I get back to Haruka's," Anoa stated. They parted at the usual street and Anoa headed for her older sister's. She was free…truly and completely free.

_Author's Note  
_This is the official end of the first arc of my two part fanfic. Shadows of the Past will be the next half and I'm begining it immediately. It's a little sad to see this poject coming to an end. I've been working on Sailor Guardians since I was 12. That's almost 7 years now, writing and rewriting the whole series. This has been a big part of my writing for a long time, and has given me the practice to begin my own novel series, which I can't put up here, since it's not a fanfic. XD Please read the second half of my Sailor Moon fic, and keep your eyes out for new characters, new plots, and a bigger enemy.


End file.
